Pobre Niño Rico
by NeSLY
Summary: Naruto es un adolescente que lo ha tenido todo en la vida, menos a su verdadera familia. Y Sasuke es contratado para armar una familia falsa para Naruto. ¿Podrá Sasuke soportar ser simplemente el hermano mayor de Naruto… aunque sea todo una farsa?
1. Es De Familia

Pobre Niño Rico

**Pobre Niño Rico**

**CAPITULO 1:** Es De Familia

**+-Itachi-+**

#¡no te quiero volver a mas Uchiha Itachi!# las palabras de aquella mujer aún resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza y por supuesto también recordaba como la puerta se cerró con fuerza a apenas un par de centímetros de su nariz y como esa hermosa dama de sociedad lo miraba casi con odio, Si, con odio ¿pueden creerlo? A el a Uchiha Itachi, uno de los hombres más codiciados y que una mujer se atreviera a rechazarlo y peor aún que le dijera que se muriera como lo había hecho hace una horas, ella debería estar o rogándole para que el se quedara a su lado o agradeciéndole a todos los Dioses que conociera por el solo hecho de que el la mirara.

-¡bah! Que haga lo que quiera- luego de eso había ido al primer bar a emborracharse, no es que esa mujer fuera lo suficientemente importante en su vida como para que aquello le doliera, pero lo que si le había dolido era su orgullo, maldita bruja, miró la puerta del departamento frente a el, por fin en casa, había pasado toda la noche emborrachándose intentando olvidar por una par de horas su triste realidad, de los millonarios Uchiha tan solo quedaban el fastuoso apellido, mas nada… solo eran la sombra de la acaudalada familia que un día fueron.

-¡Itachi!- cerró los ojos con fastidio acompañado de un suspiro agotado al oír la voz de su hermano, cerró la puerta y lanzó las llaves a cualquier parte antes de lanzarse sobre el gran sillón y hundir su rostro lo humanamente posible como para no alcanzar a oír los reclamos de su hermano menor -¡otra vez estas borracho demonios!- sintió las sacudidas algo bruscas del menor pero aún así prefirió fingirse inconciente -¡¿Cuándo piensas responsabilizarte y buscar un maldito trabajo?!-

-trabajar no es lo mío, créeme- su voz sonó un tanto extraña por la manera en que tenía escondida la cabeza pero a pesar de eso Sasuke lo pudo escuchar perfectamente

-¡si claro! Desde que te metiste con esa bruja despechada, la extorsionaste al máximo y ella se dio cuenta se te acabo tu único ingreso de dinero-

-ya Sasuke… aburres…-

-¡es que no pienso mantenerte, imbécil!-

-¿y que quieres que haga? La bruja se encargó de decirles a todas las mujeres de dinero que yo era un maldito que solo andaba con ellas por su dinero-

-¿y no es verdad?- levantó un poco la cara tan solo para ver como su hermano permanecía con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con cierta ironía

-pero no tenía por que decírselo al resto, se vengó muy bien la muy…-

-me da igual Itachi, debes buscar un trabajo y lo digo en serio-

-no es que tú trabajes precisamente, hermanito-

-¡por lo menos salgo a buscar uno! y no me dedicó a ver si es que encuentro alguna ingenua por ahí-

-mi belleza es lo único que se utilizar- se acomodó un poco en el sillón para poder sentarse y movió unos cuantos mechones de su algo largo cabello

-¿y tu inteligencia donde quedó?-

-en el mismo lugar que mis ganas de trabajar como un burro-

Observó como su hermano arrugaba molesto el entrecejo, Itachi sabia muy bien que eso indicaba que la conversación estaba por terminar -¡si no buscas un trabajo lo vamos a perder todo! Si mis padres vivieran se morirían de decepción!- la voz de Sasuke se elevó en extremo mucho más que veces anteriores -¡es mas si pudieran resucitarían para matarnos y luego se suicidarían de vergüenza!-

-¡basta Sasuke!-

-¡BASTA TÚ!-

-¡¿en que maldito momento te volviste el hermano mayor?!-

-¡¡en el mismo momento en el que YO deje de tenerlo!!- se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos e Itachi giró molesto para poder encerrarse en su habitación todo eso ya lo tenía cansado, muy cansado y lo que menos necesitaba era pelearse con su hermano menor

-nos vemos luego- azotó con fuerza la puerta de su habitación y un par de minutos después escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse con igual o más fuerza que la que el había utilizado al cerrar su propia puerta.

**+-Kiba-+**

El castaño caminó lo más rápido que pudo, se sentía algo nervioso por el hecho de no saber que se iba a encontrar en el tablero de anuncios, mordió su labio inferior con preocupación y apresuró cada mas el paso, no es que el fuera un mal alumno o algo por el estilo, pero aún así la preocupación estaba latente, se detuvo frente a la imponente facultad de medicina y suspiró un poco "_vamos Kiba con confianza, te esforzaste mucho para estos exámenes_" se animó mentalmente y muy al contrario de cómo había llegado se acercó con lentitud al tablero de anuncios donde varios jóvenes se encontraban aglomerados intentando ver sus notas.

-¡no puede ser!- el grito lastimero de una muchacha llamó su atención –mi padre me va a matar- en seguida la vio llorar y esconder el rostro en el hombro de su novio mientras este intentaba consolarla, Kiba mordió con preocupación su labio inferior una vez mas, revisó nota por nota y sonrisa se fue agrandando cada vez más y más en tanto pasaba por cada una de las materias recién aprobadas.

-¡Kiba!- la voz de uno de sus compañeros lo sorprendió un poco haciéndolo girar -¡pasaste amigo! Eres de los pocos… y lo digo en serio- el muchacho le sonrió abiertamente y Kiba de inmediato también sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo.

-disculpa- pronunció levemente al sentir su celular vibrar y su sonrisa se acentuó mas al saber quien era –hola-

-Kiba, disculpa no haberte podido llamar antes, estuve un poco ocupado ¿Qué tal las notas?-

-¡perfectas! Shino pasé con diez-

-¿en serio? Felicidades Kiba el doctor-

-ni siquiera entro a primer ciclo estas eran las notas del Pre-

-lo se, lo se, pero me siento muy orgullo de ti-

-¡y yo de mi!- una pequeña risa se escuchó a través del teléfono y Kiba sintió un agradable calor en su pecho al escucharlo, el Aburame no era muy dado reír abiertamente pero le alegraba de sobremanera que fuera con el

-bueno te dejo por que tengo una cirugía en unos minutos, felicitaciones otra vez-

-gracias, nos vemos- cortó la llamada de inmediato y se acercó a la ventanilla de secretaria dispuesto a averiguar todo lo que necesitaba para poder matricularse.

-buenas, vengo por lo de los requisitos para matricularme al primer año de medicina- una hermosa mujer se asomó por la ventanilla y le sonrió amablemente

-claro, necesita los mismos documentos que presento para ingresar al Pre e inscribirse-

-¿y los precios?-

-esos no estarán hasta dentro de unas semanas-

-pero mas o menos-

-mmmh…- la mujer elevó la mirada hacia el techo en un gesto pensativo –pues la matricula y la pensión varían demasiado de acuerdo a aciertos factores como el colegio del que provienes, el lugar donde vives, los ingresos que tienes, etc., etc.…- le sonrió abiertamente al castaño pero aun así este no le volvió a sonreír

-¿el colegio… influye bastante?-

-oh, por supuesto-

-gracias-

Caminó sin la misma alegría que hace unos momentos y suspiró decepcionado, en estos momentos no vivía con sus padres por una pelea que habían tenido, por lo tanto no contaba con todas las comodidades que había crecido, después de todo, sus padres siempre lo habían enviado a las mejores escuelas e institutos, por lo tanto los mas caros, y su pensión en la Universidad de seguro sería del Rango A, elevó la mirada al cielo y un pesar fuera de lo normal lo invadió ¿de que le servía aprobar si no iba a poder pagarse los estudios?

**+-Deidara, Ino y Tsunade-+**

-¡¿cómo que nos va a echar?!- la voz del rubio de coleta y su mirada amenazante hacia el hombre frente a él, logró que el mismo se amedentrara un poco

-hijo cálmate…- la voz de Tsunade y su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor hizo que este se relajara un poco y dejara de observarlo como si quisiera matar a aquel hombre

-bueno como les decía- el hombro se acomodó los lentes, por situaciones y familias como estas odiaba ser un cobrador –sino nos cancelan todo lo que Tsunade-san nos debe al casino, nos tendremos que apoderar de todas sus pertenencias e inclusive creo que eso no alcanzaría-

-¡es usted un desalmado!- esta vez fue la voz de Ino la que salió impulsivamente -¿no se da cuenta de que apenas somos los tres y que mi hermano también estudia al igual que yo? ¡no podemos tener trabajos de horarios completos!- nuevamente la mano de Tsunade se colocó sobre el hombro de su hija menor y esta también prefirió callarse por lo que el hombre acomodó una vez mas sus gafas

-están advertidos- y dispuesto a marcharse giró y se desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste madre?!- el reclamo de Deidara resonó en el pasillo por lo que Tsunade decidió que lo mejor era cerrar la puerta y que la discusión fuera guardada por las cuatro paredes de su hogar

-hijos… lo lamento- habló un poco estresada la rubia mayor mientras masajeaba sus sienes y caminaba hacia el pequeño mini bar que tenían para poder tomar un poco de sake

-¡Ya basta!- vió claramente como Ino le quitaba de las manos la botella por lo que volvió a suspirar desganada.

-con disculpas no solucionamos nuestros problemas- Deidara habló de manera cortante y miró de la misma forma a su madre quien lo desafió con la mirada ante todo no podía perder su autoridad, aunque fuera conciente de que se había equivocado –estoy harto de todo esto-

-pues si te cansaste de nosotras ¡bien puedes marcharte!-

-¡no estoy cansado de ustedes! ¡Sino de vivir constantemente endeudados por tus problemas de juego!-

-¡Mama, hermano, basta!-

Por un momento un silencio abrumador llenó el lugar y Deidara lo único que hizo fue tomar su abrigo y salir del lugar mientras Ino agachaba la cabeza con una mirada triste marcada en el rostro –lo siento mucho- fue el leve susurro de Tsunade antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

**+-Kakashi, Shikamaru y Sarutobi-+**

La mirada del peliplateado mostró un completo asombro mientras que la del castaño simplemente una de cansancio, sabiendo que era algo que ya se imaginaba –lo sentimos mucho pero se a hecho un recorte de personal y…-

-esta bien- la voz del mayor de los tres sonó tranquila a pesar de que por dentro no fuera así –lo entendemos, con permiso- se levantó elegantemente de su silla y salió de la oficina y de la empresa lo mas rápido que pudo, unos minutos después se encontraron a la salida con el pesar en sus rostros.

-¡demonios!- Kakashi pateó una lata lo más lejos que pudo –esto es genial… realmente genial, sin trabajo…- la ironía en su voz sonó con un tinte de molestia

-tranquilos muchachos… ya verán como sobrepasaremos esto-

-no es tan fácil Sarutobi-san yo estoy comprometido y a un paso de casarme ¿y vengo a quedarme sin trabajo?- Shikamaru bufó con molestia y se sentó en la vereda intentando pensar rápidamente en algo –todo esto es muy problemático-

**+-Jiraiya y Suigetsu-+**

Unas manos lo agarraron de las solapas de su camisa y lo arrinconaron con brutalidad contra una de las paredes haciéndolo gemir de dolor –pero que…-

-Jiraiya-san… ésta es la última advertencia que le manda Toiko-sama sino cancela su deuda con el, créame que no habrá otro día mas para usted- el muchacho de apenas unos veinte años lo golpeó con una fuerza casi increíble en el vientre haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre –espero que le haya quedado claro Jiraiya-san-

El peliblanco solamente se dejó caer en el piso sosteniendo con sus manos el estómago –maldición- musitó con dolor mientras volvía a escupir un poco de sangre, maldito el día en el que se le había ocurrido prestarle dinero a ese tipo con ínfulas de mafioso.

-¡Jiraiya!- un peliplateado se acercó presuroso al ver al mayor en el piso, arrojó la maleta al piso y se arrodilló frente al peliblanco -¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-no te preocupes Suigetsu… estoy bien… fueron los matones de Toiko-

-¡demonios! Te pedí que no te metieras con ellos- Suigetsu suspiró preocupado e intento ayudar al mayor a levantarse para llevarlo a la casa, desde que había quedado huérfano en un incendio, Jiraiya lo había adoptado como un hijo y vivían juntos desde ese entonces, no podía evitar preocuparse y sentir la misma angustia que sintió hace ya varios años cuando llegó a su casa y la vió consumirse por el fuego sin que el pudiera hacer algo.

**+-Shizune-+**

-esta bien yo entiendo…- la castaña arrugó el entrecejo preocupada –si… yo se que no es fácil, pero por favor no le pido demasiada –pero tan solo le pido un poco de plazo, por lo menos hasta el otro mes. Esta bien espero-

-mamá- la mujer giró de inmediato para ver a una pelirosa frente a ella que le sonreía abiertamente aunque con cierto aire de preocupación en el rostro

-dime Sakura-

-Ino me acaba de llamar y me contó que tuvo problemas en su casa y yo quisiera acompañarla una rato ¿puedo?- Shizune adoraba esa amistad que Sakura tenia con Ino, habían sido amigas desde que se conocieron en la escuela y aunque se la pasaran peleando todo el tiempo, extrañamente eso marcaba su amistad.

-esta bien, ve pero no demores y no llegues en la noche-

-¡de acuerdo!- la pelirosa le sonrió abiertamente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse, Shizune no pudo mas que suspirar, ahora que su hija tenía cerca de los 18 se le hacía cada vez mas difícil ocultarle los problemas económicos por los que pasaban, y no es que antes hubieran sido menos complicados, pero esta vez la empresa se había negado a darle un préstamo y eso solo la presionaba mas.

-Shizune-san- la castaña pareció salir de su trance por unos minutos y volvió a concentrarse en la llamada

-si, dígame-

-lo siento, pero tendrá que cancelar la deuda para este fin de mes, no le podemos alargar mas el arriendo del departamento-

-esta bien, entiendo-

**+-Sasuke-+**

No es que particularmente odiara a su hermano, no es que él fuera un mal hermano, pero a veces de verdad placía matar a Itachi, en especial en estos momentos en el que estaban en la cuerda floja luchando con todo lo que tenían para por lo menos sobrevivir, y Sasuke conocía muy bien la distancia existente entre sobrevivir y vivir, bufó con molestia una vez mas y se sentó en la banca del parque más cercano para despejar un poco su mente, los mejores estudios, las mejores notas, el mejor apellido, y de nada le habían servido y eso que todavía le faltaba un año para graduarse y entonces todo se volvería peor.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke-kun?- el pelinegro levantó la mirada extrañado tan solo para ver como un hombre con gafas y vestido completamente de negro se paraba frente a él

-¿si?-

-es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Kabuto, necesitamos hablar con usted si es posible ahora mismo-

-¿necesitamos?-

-mi jefe Orochimaru-sama-

-mire la verdad no tengo tiempo para lo que sea que ustedes deseen yo…-

-es una propuesta de trabajo muy interesante- y a partir de ese momento el interés de Sasuke fue capturado inmediatamente, miró fijamente al hombre que se hacía llamar Kabuto y luego dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia la elegante limosina estacionada a unos pasos de el.

**+-Naruto-+**

-¡¡Iruka-sensei!!- la alegre voz del rubio resonó en la mansión mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a la fuerte espalda del castaño quien sonrió feliz ante el gesto del menor -¡good morning!-

-Naruto… la verdad no entiendo como es que te gusta mezclar el japonés, con el inglés y el español-

-pues tengo que aprovechar todo lo que me ha enseñado mi gran sensei ¿no?- el ojiazul se soltó tranquilamente y le sonrió una vez más antes de agarrarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo con fuerza hacia el comedor –vamos ya quiero desayunar-

-para… para Naruto…- Iruka hablaba a risas mientras se dejaba guiar por el menor, lo había cuidado desde que era un niño y prácticamente era como un hijo para él, Naruto había crecido en los mejores colegios del país por lo tanto tenía la mejor educación que le podían instruir pero muy aparte de ello, el se había encargado de enseñarle varios idiomas como parte de la cultura general del menor

-no... por cierto ¿Dónde esta oto-san?-

-salió de viaje en la madrugada-

El rubio detuvo sus pasos de inmediato haciendo que el castaño chocará contra el –pero… ¿Por qué no se despidió?-

-no lo se Naruto… dijo que iría a Japón por que quería traerte una sorpresa-

-¿sorpresa?- los ojos de Naruto parecieron brillar por unos momentos

-así es, pero lo mejor será que desayunes rápido, el chofer te llevara a San Francisco para tu dichoso concierto-

-¡¡si!!- el rubio esta vez corrió solo hacia el comedor olvidándose por completo de la ausencia de su padre, Iruka solamente pudo sonreír al recordar lo mucho que le había costado al ojiazul sacar permiso para ese concierto fuera de la ciudad.

+--+

-el es Uzumaki Naruto- la voz de Kabuto se escuchó como un eco lejano al encontrarse dentro de aquella oficina mientras una foto se mostraba en una de las paredes reflejada por el in-focus, en ella aparecía un sonriente rubio de ojos azules y según calculaba Sasuke de mas o menos unos 19 años, tenía unos pantalones negros, una camisa naranja y una gorra al igual que su pantalón de color negro, tenía la apariencia despreocupada de cualquier niño que ha crecido con todo el dinero del mundo a sus pies y que obviamente nunca ha pasado por lo que el ha pasado desde hace ya varios años.

-¿y?-

-esto es muy sencillo, Naruto-kun fue adoptado cuando apenas tenia unos meses de nacido por Orochimaru-sama, por ese tiempo el tenia negocios muy importantes en Nueva York, así que apenas adoptó al pequeño, viajó con el hacia Estados Unidos y residieron ahí por unos cuantos años, Naruto fue criado en los mejores colegios, ha tenido, absolutamente todo lo que cualquiera ha podido desear, nunca se le ha negado nada… pero aún así el desea algo que lastimosamente por mas que Orochimaru-sama ha deseado complacerlo… no ha podido conseguir-

Sasuke soltó un bufido con molestia y cruzo sus brazos -¿y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?-

-lo que Naruto-kun quiere es a su familia, su familia de verdad- la mirada oscura de Sasuke se posó sobre la del peligris y este le regalo una sonrisa algo melancólica para luego mirar la foto del rubio –hemos investigado por todo el país pero no hemos podido dar con sus padres, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra…-

-pero… yo sigo sin entender que es lo que quieren de mí-

-Sasuke-kun…- la grave voz de Orochimaru que hasta ahora había permanecido sentado en una silla algo lejana sorprendió al pelinegro mientras lo veía acercarse con una andar que denotaba obviamente la elegancia en cada uno de sus pasos –lo que queremos es que armes una familia perfecta para mi hijo-

El Uchiha se levantó de inmediato de su asiento con el entrecejo arrugado -¿acaso están locos?-

-he intentado por todos los medios encontrar a los padres de Naruto, he gastado millones de dólares año tras año sin que halla una sola pista de ellos, y no se trata de dinero por que lo seguiría gastando tan solo para verlo feliz a el… pero es una búsqueda sin sentido, los he buscado desde que Naruto me lo pidió hace ya mas de cinco años… no puedo simplemente aparecerme y decirle: 'lo siento hijo pero no pude encontrar a tu familia, simplemente olvídalo' lo conozco, se que me sonreirá y me dirá que esta feliz de que yo lo haya adoptado y que me agradece infinitamente que haya intentando buscar a sus verdaderos padres, luego se encerrara en su habitación a llorar creyendo que no me doy cuenta ¡y yo no quiero eso!- Orochimaru golpeó el escritorio frente a él con uno de sus puños y miró con determinación al menor –esto es mas que un trabajo, es hacer feliz a una persona que de verdad se lo merece-

-pero…-

-por el dinero no te preocupes, ganarás en un mes más de lo que ganes en un año de trabajo- Sasuke miró una vez más la foto del rubio y miró fijamente a las orbes azules del menor, por un momento dejó que sus pupilas se perdieran ante el menor que aparecía sonriente, extrañamente ya no le parecía un niñito engreído

-¿Por qué me lo piden a mí?-

-conocí a tus padres hace muchos años, imagine que sus hijos serían igual que ellos, por lo que te investigue y resultaste como esperaba, inteligente y muy astuto, lastima que Itachi no haya continuado con sus estudios universitarios y se haya dedicado solo a las fiestas por que esperaba mucho mas de el, sin embargo tu sabrás manejar todo muy bien, tienes un instinto de manejar las situaciones y se que lograras que todo salga bien-

Durante cada palabra del pelilargo Sasuke en ningún momento despegó la mirada del ojiazul –sabemos que contigo no habrán problemas Sasuke-kun- la voz de Kabuto lo sacó de sus pensamiento

-¿y que sería exactamente lo que hay que hacer?-

-organizar a un grupo de personas y que todos finjan ser una familia, familia que Naruto visitará en unos días, tienes que lograr que el se sienta a gusto-

-¿y más o menos cuanto durara esto?-

-Naruto esta en vacaciones, así que unos dos meses o tres a lo mucho-

-pero… ¿luego no querrá volver?-

Orochimaru suspiró tranquilo –yo me encargaré de eso, por ahora necesito que Naruto encuentre a la familia que tanto desea- Sasuke agachó la cabeza unos segundos analizando la situación

-solo una familia común y corriente, nada mas…-

-nada más Sasuke-kun-

-esta bien, acepto- estiró su mano y el pelilargo la estrechó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-perfecto Sasuke-kun, por favor escucha- Kabuto cambió de foto y en ella apareció Naruto junto a un castaño –el es Umino Iruka es el tutor de Naruto desde que tenía cinco años, es como un hermano para Naruto son demasiado unidos, por lo que lo más seguro es que cuando venga a Japón él lo acompañe, Naruto actualmente vive en Washington tiene 19 años-

-un momento, un momento… ¿de donde pretende que yo saqué a toda una familia?-

-por eso no te preocupes, ya hemos estado investigando a las personas perfectas para eso-

Sasuke lo miró un poco dubitativo pero aun así asintió –estos son unos datos muy importantes- Kabuto le paso unos pequeños cuadernillos que unas cuantas hojas –dentro de ellos están todos los familiares con sus características, forma de ser, pensar, actuar, etc., etc.… será como si estuvieran actuando por dos meses-

-han pensado en todo-

-inclusive en la casa- Sasuke levantó la mirada y Kabuto volvió a cambiar de imagen para mostrar una majestuosa mansión –vivirán en una casa que queda un tanto alejada, tiene muchas áreas verdes, caballerías, así que busca que alguno de ustedes aprenda a montar a caballo para justificar su presencia allí, tiene piscina, muchas habitaciones y…-

**+-Una Semana Después-+**

-Naruto está muy feliz desde que le contó lo de su familia Orochimaru-san- comentó feliz Iruka mientras tomaba un poco de té sentado frente al pelilargo quien le respondió con una sonrisa

-lo se… ver su cara y sus lagrimas en ese momento fue mi mejor recompensa-

-lo que no termino de entender es el por que debemos esperar una semana mas para ir hasta Japón-

-bueno lo que pasa es que…-

-¡Orochimaru-san, Iruka-kun!- ambos giraron para ver como un agitado Kabuto abría las puertas del estudio un tanto agitado por la corrida -¡Naruto-kun no está!-

Iruka subió de inmediato a la habitación del rubio y abrió el ropero tan solo para descubrir lo que ya se imaginaba, no estaban ni las maletas ni la ropa del ojiazul ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo? Orochimaru entró a la habitación de Naruto con la preocupación marcada en el rostro –Kabuto- el peligris se paró de inmediato a su lado –llama de inmediato al helipuerto y da la orden de que nadie le proporcione ningún helicóptero u avioneta a Naruto-

-de inmediato-

-no es para tanto Orochimaru-san- la voz de Iruka sonó tranquila mientras se acercaba al pelilargo –es normal que haya querido ir a ver a su familia cuanto antes-

-tu no entiendes Iruka- el castaño miró con curiosidad al mayor sin entender sus palabras y sabiendo que le estaban ocultando algo

-Orochimaru-san, ya es muy tarde me comunican que Naruto-kun salió en un helicóptero hace mas de una hora-

-¡Que lo detengan entonces!-

-¡Orochimaru-san! ¿Qué esta pasando?- esta vez el tono de Iruka era grave y molesto, el pelilargo por su parte tan solo bufó con molestia y comenzó a masajear su sien

-Iruka prepara tus cosas inmediatamente, necesito que viajes cuanto antes y estés allá con Naruto-

-pero…-

-¡Obedéceme!- Iruka respingó la nariz molesto pero aun así salió de la habitación, si en algo tenia razón Orochimaru era en que no debía dejar solo a Naruto, pero le sacaría la verdad a su jefe como fuera.

+--+

-¡Necesito que muevan esos muebles para allá en este momento! Por favor tenemos menos de siete días para que llegue el rubio- la voz de Sasuke resonaba en la mansión algo desordenada mientras varias personas se movían de un lado a otro intentando arreglar todo de acuerdo a como debería estar previsto, checo una vez mas la hora en su reloj y suspiró intentando calmar un poco su nervios que estaban alterados desde que había aceptado ese endemoniado trato, había sido mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Sasuke-kun- una pelirroja vestida con un traje de empleada de servicio se acercó a el con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro debido al golpe que le había dado a uno de sus amigos –todos las personas que usted citó ya están en el patio-

-perfecto Karin, por favor dile a todos los empleados que se reúnan en el patio en este momento-

-en seguida Sasuke-kun-

La mujer se marchó casi de inmediato y Sasuke solamente suspiró una vez mas antes de arreglar su camisa e intentar mostrar una mascara de competa frialdad, una máscara que el ya tenía muy perfeccionada puesto que hacía parte de él -¿ya están todos reunidos?-

-si, será mejor que ya bajes- Itachi solamente apagó el cigarrillo que tenía en las manos y arregló un poco su cabello -¿ya llegó Sai?-

-si, lo vi hace unos momentos-

-de acuerdo, entonces vamos-

+--+

-no lo se… pero todo esto es muy raro…- Deidara miraba de un lado a otro el lugar intentando ubicar algo extraño pero todo parecía completamente normal, lo cual le provocaba mas dudas todavía

-deja de ser tan exagerado- Ino le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su hermano y volvió a observar al castaño que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella bebiendo un poco de soda

-además en la carta que nos enviaron dijeron que sería un trabajo muy bien remunerado, así que hasta que no veamos de que se trata todo esta bien- esta vez fue la voz de Tsunade quien intento calmar al rubio de coleta mientras este solo arrugaba mas el entrecejo por lo confiadas que podían llegar a ser su madre y hermana.

-he mandado tantas carpetas que ni siquiera se cuando mande una carpeta a un lugar como este ¿me pregunto que clase de trabajo será?- Kakashi bebió un poco de vino que tenía en la copa y suspiró

-para mí con tal de que me paguen bien como dijeron y que no sea nada ilegal, está bien-

-¿saben? Yo entiendo que los hayan llamado a ustedes dos Kakashi y Shikamaru que son jóvenes ¿pero a mi?-

-tranquilo Sarutobi, ojala no sea una jugarreta-

-¡Señores! Buenos días- todos levantaron de inmediato la vista al oír la voz Sasuke quien caminaba tranquilamente hasta la mesa principal conciente haber capturado la atención de todos

-¿Qué tal primito?- Sai habló en voz baja a lo que Sasuke solamente asintió en modo de saludo -¿para que me hiciste venir?-

-ya lo verás- Sasuke volvió a ver a todos los presentes y levantó la voz –Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, el es mi hermano Itachi y el mi primo Sai- señaló respectivamente a cada uno quienes hicieron un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-todos ustedes han recibido una invitación para el día de hoy, con una magnifica oferta de trabajo y antes de nada quiero rectificarles que no, no se trata de ninguna broma, su trabajo es muy sencillo- hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y casi de inmediato cada uno de los presentes recibió una foto del rubio –Él, es Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de un magnate millonario que ha buscado por años a la verdadera familia del rubio, pero a la cual no ha podido encontrar, entonces es allí donde radica nuestro trabajo, como el millonario no encontró a la familia de su hijo adoptivo, decidió crearle una familia para que el fuera feliz-

Un pequeño silencio se formó en el lugar hasta que Shizune dio un paso hacía adelante un poco consternada con la información recibida -¿estas queriendo decir que nosotros nos haríamos pasar por su verdadera familia?-

-así es- Sasuke solamente sonrió ligeramente

-¡pero eso es engañarlo!- la voz de Deidara resonó en el lugar mientras se acercaba a paso firme hacia los tres pelinegros, Tsunade solamente llevó una mano a su cara e Ino suspiró resignada ¿Por qué Deidara tenía que ser tan impulsivo?

Itachi enarcó una ceja al ver al rubio de coleta acercarse a ellos y casi imperceptiblemente sonrió, por su parte Sasuke solamente se sorprendió un poco al ver el parecido que tenía este rubio con Naruto, no solo en lo físico sino también el carácter, impulsivo, tal y cual había leído en la pequeña biografía del Uzumaki -¡¿Qué te piensas que somos?!- Sasuke bufó

-yo solamente les estoy ofreciendo una salida a sus problemas, se muy bien que todos los que están aquí presentes están pasando por momentos difíciles, económicamente hablando, esto no es nada ilegal y ustedes no son santos para que nos pongamos con prejuicios, esto es simple o lo toman o lo dejan-

-¿y… de cuanto estamos hablando?- Jiraiya miró atentamente al muchacho que estaba frente a él, por su forma de hablar podía notar claramente, que el pelinegro tenía un carácter muy firme y que obviamente no iba a aceptar errores

-estamos hablando de doce mil dólares mensuales- todos abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos –es más- hizo una seña con la mano y Karin se acerco a el con un maletín el cual abrió para mostrar varios fajos de billetes –Orochimaru les manda diez mil dólares a cada uno muy a parte de la mensualidad que recibirán, como agradecimiento por haber aceptado firmar el contrato-

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el lugar, algunos observaban la foto en sus manos de un alegre rubio y otros simplemente veían al pelinegro que aún sostenía el dinero en sus manos –pero… él, es decir Naruto ¿no sospechará nada?- esta vez fue Suigetsu quien se acercó aun muy confundido

-si hacemos todo bien, no se dará cuenta-

-yo firmo-

-yo también-

-no hay mucho que perder-

Sasuke sonrió complacido mientras veía a cada uno firmar su contrato y tomar su parte del dinero, esto estaba saliendo tal y cual lo había planeado, Sasuke siempre había sido hasta cierto punto controlador, todo lo tenía debidamente planeado, nunca nada le salía mal, si él era quien lo organizaba –debo admitir…- la voz de un Sai sonriente que jugaba con el fajo de billetes en su mano lo distrajo por un momento –que de todas las ideas locas en las que he estado metido, esta es la primera que da algún provecho… y el rubio no se ve nada mal-

-ni lo pienses Sai- este lo miró extrañado –será tu primo, así que olvídalo- Sai solamente exhaló un poco de aire y levanto sus hombros intentando parecer resignado.

-Listo, Sasuke-kun-

-gracias Karin- se colocó una vez más frente a todos y levantó la voz –bien… cada uno a recibido un pequeño cuaderno donde hay una biografía de Naruto, para evitar cualquier contra tiempo, además también esta el personaje de cada uno y como es su debida personalidad, así que léanlo por favor que lo que menos quiero es tener inconvenientes, como podrán darse cuenta Itachi, Deidara, Ino y yo seremos los hermanos del rubio-

-una pregunta- Ino levantó la mano sin despegar la vista de su cuadernillo -¿Cómo piensan explicar que tu e Itachi sean pelinegros cuando él es rubio ojiazul?-

-buena pregunta, para eso Tsunade y Jiraiya serán quienes representen a nuestros padres, Tsunade es rubia, y Jiraiya tenía el pelo negro por lo que podemos justificarnos debidamente y para resaltar mayor parecido, están tu y Deidara- Ino asintió leyendo la información que tenían –bueno como decía Sarutobi será el abuelo de la familia, Kakashi será hermano de Jiraiya, por lo tanto tío de Naruto, está casado con Shizune, y tienen dos hijos: Sai y Shikamaru quienes a la vez son primos de Naruto ¿correcto?- los recién mencionados asintieron levemente –perfecto Suigetsu será esposo de Deidara, Kiba novio de Ino y Tenten de Shikamaru-

-¿Quién es Tenten?- el Nara fue quien en esta ocasión levantó un poco la voz

-enseguida te digo, bueno Kiba y Tenten tendrán libertad de salir y entrar de la mansión cuando quieran, pero ojo tendrán que venir seguido es parte del contrato, después de todo supuestamente están enamorados, el resto tendrá que permanecer estos meses en la mansión como la gran familia que fingiremos ser ¿Quedó entendido?-

-si…-

-algo-

-más o menos-

Sasuke solamente suspiró y giró para poder mostrar debidamente a cada una de las personas que señalaría –ellos son: Lee quien estará a cargo del carro, es decir el chofer, Chouji será el encargado de la cocina, Tenten representará a la novia de Shikamaru, y finalmente Karin quien estará a cargo de la limpieza del lugar, por favor apréndanse sus nombres para que parezca que en realidad tenemos tiempo conociéndonos ¿alguna pregunta?- nuevamente el silencio ocupó el lugar mientras apenas se veían unos cuantos movimientos de cabeza y una que otra persona conversando.

Unos aplausos se dejaron escuchar en el lugar llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Sasuke quien ya había girado para marcharse –bravo- Deidara miró desafiante al pelinegro que lo observaba con el entrecejo arrugado –increíblemente manipulador Sasuke Uchiha, pero déjame decirte que yo no pienso formar parte de esto- giró molesto y se marchó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo evitando que Tsunade o Ino lo detuvieran

-que alguien… vaya por el, lo convenza y lo traiga de vuelta- habló Sasuke intentando aguantar la rabia mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-yo iré por él- Itachi caminó de inmediato tras del rubio de coleta quien ya había ingresado a la mansión para poder salir, tomar un taxi y marcharse

-de acuerdo- Sasuke exhaló lentamente un poco de aire intentando calmarse –lo bueno de todo esto es que tenemos todavía una semana para acostumbrarnos antes de que llegue…- un fuerte viento comenzó a mover con exageración el cabello y la ropa de todos los que permanecían en el patio de la mansión causando un fuerte alboroto mientras divisaban como un helicóptero aterrizaba lentamente unos metros lejos de ellos -…Naruto…-

Un sonriente rubio bajó del helicóptero unos segundos después de que este aterrizara y el cuerpo de Sasuke se paralizó por completo al verlo, definitivamente una foto no era igual que la realidad, Naruto apareció frente a él con una gran sonrisa, un jean, una camisa polo blanca y una gorra del mismo color, abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero una fuerte palpitación de su corazón se lo evitó -¿tu eres mi Sasuke-niisan?- y en ese momento el pelinegro se despejó aunque fuera un poco y sonrió lo mas que la impresión de la inesperada visita del rubio le permitía.

-Si, me alegra tanto conocerte por fin… hermano- vió perfectamente como la expresión del rubio cambiaba a una de melancolía antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y hundir el rostro en su hombro, nuevamente una palpitación se hizo presente, pero lo único a lo que atinó fue a responder al abrazo, todo lo tenía controlado, todo estaba bien… y esas extrañas palpitaciones que había sentido al ver al rubio… solamente debería ignorarlas… ¿cierto?

**FIN CAPITULO UNO **

_¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Bienvenidos a mi nueva locura!._

_Quiero aclararles antes que nada que el fic está inspirado (por así decirlo) en la novela 'Cómplices' digo inspirada por que no me he visto un solo capitulo de la novela, lo único que he visto han sido los avances que suelen pasar a veces, cuando una novela está a punto de estrenarse así que en sí el fic no va a tener nada que ver con la novela a menos que sea por coincidencia, puesto que lo único que he tomado ha sido la trama de medio minuto de comercial._

_Como ya se habrán dado cuenta Orochimaru aquí no es el típico malo y es que la verdad no encontré otro personaje para ponerlo como padrastro de Naruto (ojo el nunca le ha hecho nada malo a Naruto) y como el padre adoptivo de Naruto necesitaba una mano derecha, los mejores para esos papeles eran Orochimaru y Kabuto._

_En fin muchas gracias a todos los que les guste la idea y me dejen review, nos vemos en el próximo capi!_


	2. Realmente Ellos No Estaban Preparados

Pobre Niño Rico

**Pobre Niño Rico**

**CAPITULO 2: **Realmente Ellos No Estaban Preparados

+--+

"_La verdad cuando Naruto me abrazó… fue extraño. Nunca había sentido algo como eso, pero como era normal pensé que su presencia me había deslumbrado por unos minutos. Naruto es muy apuesto. Negárselo sería estúpido… en ese momento no imaginaba que no se trataba de una simple atracción"_

+--+

Abrió la puerta de la que obviamente era la cocina y caminó molesto dispuesto a salir –espera un segundo- un pelinegro lo agarró del brazo con una fuerza que verdaderamente lo sorprendió puesto que lo detuvo de inmediato

-suéltame- frunció el ceño molesto y se soltó del agarre

-tenemos que regresar, no puedes simplemente rechazar algo como esto-

-¡¿Qué es esto? Una mentira horrible para engañar a un pobre muchacho que obviamente es menor a todos nosotros!-

-tranquilízate y deja de de exagerar-

-¡¿yo exagero?!... por favor- Deidara giró molesto dispuesto a continuar con su camino y alejarse lo más posible de toda esa locura

-escucha, necesitas el dinero, se que esta mal recordarlo, pero si lo ves de otra forma esta idea loca de la familia lo hará feliz. Y tú y tu familia podrán vivir tranquilos por lo menos mientras tú terminas la universidad y puedas conseguirte un trabajo de tiempo completo-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- la voz de Deidara sonó con tinte de enojo al percatarse de que este hombre conocía demasiado de su vida

-no esperabas que llamáramos a perfectos desconocidos ¿verdad?- el rubio prefirió callar y desviar la mirada. Aquel hombre tenía razón su familia necesitaba el dinero, estaban a punto de perder incluso el pequeño departamento donde vivían

-no le haremos daño, incluso se trata de todo lo contrario-

La voz de Itachi sonó tranquila y hasta cierto punto envolvente se acercó un par de pasos al ojiazul y como él se encontraba demasiado pensativo ni siquiera se percato, Itachi lo observó durante un par de segundos y la única idea que pasaba por su mente es que no entendía el por que aquel ojiazul había llamado tanto su atención -¡hey!- sonrió ligeramente al ver como el ojiazul percatándose de su presencia se alejaba un par de pasos.

-es…esta bien, acepto- a pesar de todo la voz de Deidara sonó insegura y lejana, no deseaba hacer esto pero si en algo había tenido razón el pelinegro es en que tenía que ayudar a su familia. Suspiró resignado y observó como en el patio la ropa de la mayoría de la gente se agitaba con fuerza -¿Qué es eso?- segundos después un helicóptero aterrizaba en medio del patio. Ese no podía ser el famoso Naruto. Se suponía que el llegaba en una semana.

-creo que vamos a tener demasiados problemas-

+--+

-es increíble poder conocerte por fin- Naruto se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Sasuke y este le sonrió de igual manera antes de pasar una mano por el cabello rubio del menor

-lo sé-

-¿y ellos?- Sasuke mordió su lengua para evitar maldecir al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los que estaban detrás suyo sabría actuar como era debido y de paso Itachi no estaba.

-¡primo!- Sai se acercó con una gran sonrisa hacia ellos y abrazó al rubio moviéndolo un poco de un lado a otro, a Sasuke aquello le agradó, Sai era bueno fingiendo, pero algo dentro de su estómago se comprimía. Sai es conquistador por naturaleza y sinceramente dudaba que con Naruto fuera la excepción

-¿primo? Wow ¿Cómo te llamas?- Naruto observó de pies a cabeza al pelinegro que hace un momento lo había abrazado con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

-Sai- y entones Naruto volvió a abrazarse al cuerpo de Sai, esta vez él con más fuerza que el pelinegro.

-mira, mira…- Itachi anticipadamente había agitado un poco sus brazos indicándole al resto que se despabilara y cuando Naruto lo miró supo que aquel rubio se parecía demasiado a Deidara, sintió el cuerpo del rubio a su lado tensarse pero lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con él para que se acercara a Naruto –mi otro hermanito menor- Itachi siempre había tenido una presencia imponente y en aquel momento no fue la excepción las cejas de Naruto temblaron ligeramente sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-tú eres el mayor de todos mi hermanos ¿cierto?... Itachi- el mayor de los Uchiha, aunque lo negara mil veces, se enterneció un poco por la actitud del rubio menor y sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, ligeramente pero demostrando más de lo que en realidad deseaba mostrar

-así es y me imagino que tú eres el menor de todos nosotros, pues bienvenido a la familia- cuando los brazos protectores de Itachi lo abrazaron. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto se sintió protegido, se sintió parte de algo. Y en ese momento una débil lagrima corrió por su mejilla, pasando desapercibido por todos excepto por Deidara.

-es fantástico, tu eres mi otro hermano ¿verdad? Nos parecemos mucho- Naruto volvió a sonreír y Deidara sintió la culpabilidad en todo su ser, acababa de verlo derramar una lagrima ¡Demonios! ¿Qué acaso nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo con ese muchacho? Naruto tuvo la intención de acercarse al rubio mayor pero cuando este retrocedió un paso supo que no era buena idea

-lo siento. Cambie de opinión… no puedo hacer esto- y Deidara se marchó. Frente a un Naruto sorprendido pero sobre todo entristecido.

Sasuke se acercó a él de inmediato y pasó una mano por sus hombros –discúlpalo, el todavía no se hace mucho a la idea y… es muy impulsivo- Naruto asintió con la mirada gacha y cuando los brazos de Sasuke lo apresaron se sintió un poco mejor, lo que Naruto no vió fue la mirada enojada que tenía Sasuke y como Itachi había pedido a los demás que se movieran –de verdad disculpa-

-no… esta bien. Yo también soy muy impulsivo… creo que nos parecemos en eso- sonrió triste y se pasó las manos por el rostro mientras veía a una rubia de coleta acercarse a él con paso lento, las manos entrelazadas y obviamente nerviosa.

-Na…Naruto-niichan- cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia, los observó un tanto dubitativos, seguramente por el momento pero aun asé le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarla

-Ino-neesan- pocas veces en su vida Ino había dudado tanto de algo. Y este era uno de esos momentos, pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor, el de verdad, ella ya no podía escaparse de eso.

-muchacho- una voz gruesa llamó la atención de Naruto por lo que giró de inmediato para ver a Jiraiya, abrazó a cada miembro de su familia con el mismo entusiasmo, con la misma alegría, con la misma felicidad. Si conocía sus nombres vagamente era por que Orochimaru le había dado una foto con el nombre de cada uno. Esta vez se abrazó a un sonriente peliplateado, si mal no recordaba su tío y supo que de ahora en adelante su vida sería completamente diferente.

+--+

-tu y yo tenemos que recobrar mucho tiempo perdido- Sai llevaba a Naruto jalándolo indirectamente de un brazo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –juegos, viajes ¡uff! Un montón de cosas y ni creas que por que ya estamos grandes no lo haremos, no señor… nuestra primera travesura será fastidiar un poco al amargado de Deidara, cuando regrese a la casa claro- Naruto rió un poco ante el último comentario de su primo y observó la sala de su nueva casa con cuidado, era muy grande y hermosa sobre todo.

El resto de la 'familia' Uchiha entró al lugar y sorprendiéndose un poco puesto que era la primera vez que entraba –etto… ¿Por qué parece que estuvieran remodelando?-

-es que lo estábamos haciendo, queríamos cosas nuevas para tu llegada. Pero te nos adelantaste- Itachi comentó aquello con ligereza, sabiendo que no era la verdad, recién estaban adecuando la casa para vivir y sobre todo para que pareciera que tenían años viviendo ahí.

-ya veo… ¿y Deidara-niisan?-

-creo que yo iré por él- Itachi se levantó de su asiento con pasmosa tranquilidad pero la voz de Naruto llamó su atención

-¿y no sería mejor que fuera su esposo?- Naruto miró a Suigetsu y este lo observó sin saber muy bien por que lo miraba, pero dos segundos después reaccionó levantándose de golpe del sillón en el que se había encontrado sentado

-si claro- habló un tanto nervioso –yo su esposo, yo-

-Si. Tú- Sasuke miró a Suigetsu molesto por lo nervioso que se había puesto e indicándole que se fuera ahora mismo antes de que cometiera algún error.

-entonces me voy. A ver a mí esposo. Yo-

-¡ya lárgate demonios!- todos observaron a Sasuke y este se calmó de inmediato sonriéndole a Naruto –disculpa es que… estoy preocupado por mi hermano- Naruto asintió un poco intimidado por el grito que había lanzado el pelinegro pero decidió olvidarlo y volvió a sonreír cuando Sai le hizo conversa una vez más

-e iremos a cabalgar, hay una caballeriza afuera-

-¿sabes montar?-

-por supuesto que sí, desde pequeño. Creo que soy el único de la familia-

-bueno basta- esta vez fue Ino quien se acercó a Naruto y entrelazó su brazo con el de el ojiazul –no lo vas a acaparar, mi hermano y yo tenemos que hacer muchas cosas también- Itachi miró a Sasuke indicándole que fueran a la cocina por lo que se levantaron aprovechando que el rubio estaba entretenido

-ese idiota de Deidara me está trayendo demasiados problemas- Sasuke golpeó el mesón con fuerza

-ese no es el verdadera problema ahora, todos están muy confundidos todavía hay que deshacernos de Naruto por unos minutos, para que podamos hablar-

-¿y que tienes planeado?- Itachi sacó unas pequeñas pastillas y Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos -¡¿piensas drogarlo?!-

-es lo único que nos queda-

-¿y que pretendes hacer? Drogarlo cada vez que algo salga mal-

-por supuesto que no, pero por ahora nos ayuda y mucho-

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía un sonriente Naruto y volvió a ver a Itachi –de acuerdo, dáselas a Karin que ella se las de con un jugo o algo, ahora volvamos a la sala antes de que alguien lo arruine- cuando Sasuke salió se dio cuenta de cómo Naruto se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a un nervioso castaño

-tu eres el novio de mi Ino-neesan ¿verdad?-

-eh… si-

-por mi no te preocupes, creo que yo no tengo el carácter enojón de mis otros hermanos-

Kiba rió ante lo dicho por el rubio y Naruto en seguida lo acompañó –por cierto- esta vez observó al castaño que tenía una pequeña coleta -¿tu siempre eres tan callado Shikamaru?-

-siempre lo es- Tenten se abrazó por la espalda a Shikamaru y este removió un tanto incomodo pero no se deshizo del abrazo de la castaña.

-Naruto-kun- una pelirroja se acercó a él –beba un poco de jugo, de seguro está muy cansado por el viaje- Naruto asintió y bebió un poco de lo que acababa de ofrecerle Karin

-Sarutobi-sama- el peliblanco levantó la mirada y observó con cierta ternura al ojiazul -¿Cómo es que todavía estas vivo?- al mayor le tembló una ceja -¡auch!- Naruto giró molesto para ver quien le había golpeado en la cabeza y cuando divisó a Jiraiya sonrió tímidamente –lo siento, creo que elegí mal la pregunta- se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando sintió un pequeño mareo pero tan solo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver a Sarutobi –lo quise preguntar fue ¿Cuántos años tienes? Digo por que todos ya estamos…- El cuerpo de Naruto se balanceó un poco y cuando los brazos de Sasuke lo acogieron todo se volvió oscuridad para él.

-yo lo llevo a la habitación- declaró de inmediato el menor de los Uchiha acomodando lo mejor posible al rubio entre sus brazos –Itachi encárgate de todo- subió las escaleras con cuidado y abrió una de las habitaciones del mismo modo, antes de depositar el cuerpo inconciente de Naruto. Suspiró observándolo dormir. Sacudió sus cabellos y se reprochó mentalmente por observarlo de aquella manera, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sentó en la cama y movió unos pequeños mechones de cabello que caían por la frente del ojiazul.

Alejó su mano asustado. La respiración pausada de Naruto lo tranquilizó por lo que volvió a suspirar y decidió que lo mejor era salir de inmediato de ahí. Naruto… tenía algo. Algo que lo estaba desestabilizando y él ante todo tenía que cumplir con el plan, solo esa debería ser su única preocupación. Nada más.

+--+

-¡pero es que no es fácil aprenderse toda esta información de la noche a la mañana!-

-¿no se supone que llegaría dentro de una semana?-

-yo estoy segura de que se dio cuenta de algo-

-¡por Dios! ¿Alguien se dio cuenta siquiera de que drogaron a ese muchacho?-

-esto es una locura-

-¡ya cállense!- la voz de Itachi sonó demandante por lo que todos prefirieron volver a sentarse y escuchar atentamente al pelinegro –esto no es nada del otro mundo, primero compórtense como les de la gana para ahorrarnos problemas ¿de acuerdo? Segundo apréndanse los nombres de todos los que estén en esta casa de acuerdo, es lo único que tendrán que recordar, y tercero ¡FINJAN, finjan hasta que ya no puedan más e incluso en ese momento sigan fingiendo! ¿Estamos de acuerdo?-

Todos asintieron completamente intimidados por la mirada que en ese momento les había enviado el mayor –entonces… debemos aprovechar que el muchacho esta dormido para ir por nuestras cosas ¿no?-

-sería la más recomendable- observaron al hermano menor de Itachi bajar por las escaleras, seguramente tendría el mismo carácter que el hermano, y no lo dudaban cuando escucharon gritarle a Suigetsu que se marchara.

-y como haremos con esto de los novios… ¿tendrá que haber besos?- Kiba habló un tanto nervioso

-por supuesto, lo que necesitamos es convencer a Naruto-

-pero…- Kiba observó a Ino y esta le sonrió coqueta

-por mi no te preocupes yo soy muy desinhibida- Ino agarro del rostro a Kiba y este abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos.

-¡eso es amar el trabajo!- Sai sonrió abiertamente cuando notó la expresión del castaño y como la rubia parecía contenta de representar su trabajo

-bueno, bueno… ya váyanse no se cuanto tiempo vaya a estar dormido Naruto y necesito que estén aquí para cuando el despierte-

-Tsunade-san- la rubia giró al notar que Sasuke la llamaba –por favor ubique a su hijo y convénzalo como sea- ella tan solo asintió y al igual que el resto de personas salió de la mansión.

+--+

"_Sí… lo sabía, me estaba aprovechando de las necesidades de todas estas personas para que hicieran lo que yo quería. Pero después de todo, todos necesitábamos la gran cantidad de dinero que nos ofrecían. Esto había resultado más estresante de lo que esperaba, en especial por Deidara, es tan testarudo, y para rematar Naruto lo había visto así que no podíamos hacerlo desaparecer así como si nada. Y quizás drogar a Naruto no fue lo más ético… pero en realidad nada de lo que hacíamos era ético. Así que aquello no fue más que una raya agregada al tigre"_

+--+

-¿Cómo que te vas de viaje?- Sakura arrugó el entrecejo molesta mientras veía a su madre guardar una gran cantidad de ropa en la maleta -¡oka-san!-

-Sakura necesito salir de viaje por que me ofrecieron un trabajo si resulta prometo que te llevo conmigo, pero no te preocupes que voy a llamar todos los días- Shizune besó la frente de la pelirosa y esta suspiró resignada empezando a doblar la ropa de su madre para poder ayudarla.

-pero será pronto ¿verdad?-

-si, no será mucho tiempo-

-¿y de que es?-

-de…- Shizune dudo por varios segundos y al final decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurría en esos instantes, ignorar la pregunta -¿Sakura has visto mis zapatos?-

+--+

-¡deja de seguirme! NO voy a volver- Deidara miró enojado al peliplateado y este bufó cansado antes de agarrarlo por los brazos para que lo mirara a la cara

-Escucha. No se tú pero yo necesito este trabajo, Naruto ya te vio. Si no hubieras querido aceptar simplemente no te hubieras aparecido, ya no puedes echarte para atrás-

-¿y por que crees que regresaría? ¿Solo por que tú me lo pides?-

-hazlo por tu mamá y tu hermana que sí van a participar ¿o acaso vas a dejarlas solas con esa cantidad de desconocidos?- cuando el cuerpo del rubio se relajó Suigetsu supo que estaba empezando a convencerlo –escucha sé que esto no es fácil, a mi tampoco me gusta pero es lo único que nos queda-

-no lo se…-

+--+

Kiba abrió la puerta del departamento un poco confundido aún, no sabía ni como había llegado a esa situación, por suerte a él no le tocaba vivir en esa casa de locos, pero prácticamente lo haría por que tenía que pasar gran parte del día ahí, al parecer sus estudios y las noches en su departamento serían su única escapatoria –pensé que no demorarías tanto- Shino salió de la habitación con una taza en la mano y con unos papeles en la otra

-es que conseguí el trabajo-

Kiba observó al Aburame dejar las cosas sobre la mesa y acercarse a él para poder abrazarlo, solo entonces Kiba se relajó después del día de locuras que había vivido –me alegro mucho- hizo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando notó las intenciones de Shino por besarlo, recordando como Ino lo había besado hace unos minutos, no le había sido infiel, por que la muchacha lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero aún así no la había rechazado. Inconcientemente sus propios pensamientos habían tensado su cuerpo nuevamente. Y Shino lo notó.

-eh… necesito una ducha- se alejó del abrazo de Shino y le sonrió débilmente

-¿estas bien?-

-si, solo un poco cansado- se acercó al pelinegro dándole un rápido beso en los labios y le sonrió, caminó un par de pasos hacía la habitación dispuesto a irse pero volvió a girar para poder besarlo nuevamente, después de ese leve roce con los labios de Shino había sentido que los labios de Ino nunca estuvieron sobre los suyos, las manos de Shino se posaron en sus caderas y entre besos caminaron a la habitación.

+--+

Naruto se removió incómodo en la cama y cuando abrió los ojos recién se percató de que había anochecido, sacó las sabanas que lo cubrían y se paró un poco aturdido aún ¿Qué le había pasado? Recordaba haberse sentido mareado, pero después de eso, nada. Sonrió un poco, de seguro se había desmayado por las horas de viaje, la impresión de conocer a su familia, todo sucediendo demasiado rápido y sin un solo descanso.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado agarrándose del barandal un poco aturdido todavía -¿y que vamos a cenar?- la voz seguramente de Shizune hablando con Karin llamó su atención por lo que decidió bajar más rápidos

-ramen por favor- las dos mujeres giraron al ver a un sonriente rubio bajar las escaleras –me gusta mucho ese plato-

-Naruto-kun que bueno que ya te levantaste- Shizune se acercó a él y lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa

-si… creo que todo esto fue demasiado para mi-

-para ti y para cualquiera primito- sintió el brazo de Sai sobre sus hombros por lo que amplió su sonrisa –ven, tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, oka-san- la castaña miró al pelinegro no muy acostumbrada aún a ese término viniendo del muchacho –cualquier cosa Naruto y yo vamos a estar en la piscina- Shizune los observó alejarse y supo que Sai se mostraba muy interesado por el rubio, y aquello de seguro no les iba gustar para nada a los hermanos Uchiha.

+--+

Sasuke cambió de página al libro que leía en esos momentos y cuando observó a Karin entrar a la cocina decidió dejar de lado el libro por unos segundos -¿Qué va a haber para la cena?-

-ramen-

-¿ramen? Que asco… por supuesto que no, dile a Chouji que prepare algo menos condimentado-

-eso es lo que pidió Naruto-

El cambio que sufrió el rostro de Sasuke cuando ella mencionó al ojiazul la sorprendió, Sasuke no era muy dado a mostrar alguna emoción y cuando el pelinegro mostró cierto grado de alegría en verdad la impresionó –ya se levantó entonces- Sasuke habló para si mismo y se levantó de su asiento -¿Dónde esta?-

-se quedó en la sala con Shizune, pero creo que se fue a la piscina con Sai-

-de acuerdo-

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué hago con la cena entonces?-

El menor de los Uchiha detuvo sus pasos y caviló por unos segundos su respuesta antes de girar y responderle a la pelirroja –que sea ramen- Karin sonrió al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que el mismo Sasuke no se había dado cuenta, en este juego que él había armado su único enemigo sería el mismo.

+--+

-¡te gane!- Sai sonrió con gusto mostrando su póker de ases y Naruto solamente hizo un puchero dejando las cartas sobre la mesa y observando lo bien que se veía la piscina en la noche con la luna reflejada en la misma -¿pasa algo?-

-¿eh?- Naruto salió de sus pensamientos para ver a Sai quien lo observaba fijamente –no, solo es que… extraño a una persona muy importante para mí-

-oh ya veo… ¿alguna novia?- Naruto de inmediato negó con la cabeza –entonces novio-

-tampoco… bueno es que…- el corazón del rubio latió con violencia y el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas le hizo ver a Sai que aquella persona no era pareja de Naruto, no precisamente por que el rubio no quisiera

-entiendo-

-¿de verdad?- el ojiazul observó incrédulo al pelinegro y este solamente sonrió.

-así que están por acá-

-nii-san- Naruto amplió su sonrisa al ver a Sasuke acercarse a ellos y sentarse en una de las sillas desocupadas, no sin antes enviarle una mirada significativa a Sai indicándole que no dijera nada y ni siquiera mencionara el tema que estaban conversando hace un rato

-Karin me comentó que habías pedido ramen ¿de verdad te gusta esa porqu… esa comida?- se corrigió de inmediato al ver la intención del rubio por comenzar una pelea.

-¡por supuesto! Es la mejor comida que hay-

-si tú lo dices-

-¿no la cambiaste cierto?-

-no, por hoy vamos a comer lo que desees-

-¿comida?- Sai llamó la atención de los dos muchachos –pero por supuesto que no. Hay que celebrar la llegada de Naruto ¡hay que salir a festejar!-

-¡si! Creo que no voy a una discoteca desde hace dos días- Sai y Naruto rieron ante la ocurrencia del mismo Naruto y Sasuke solo bufó al notar que les tocaría salir

-¿de verdad quieren salir?-

-¡por supuesto que si!-

-entonces habrá que avisarle al resto-

+--+

Kiba saltó sobre la cama apenas con un bóxer encima y se escondió bajo las sábanas junto a Shino –me alegra que estés tan revoltoso como siempre-

-¿Cómo así?-

-cuando llegaste estabas extrañamente serio, y tú serio das miedo- Kiba golpeó ligeramente el hombro del pelinegro y este sonrió mientras cambiaba de canal.

El celular de Kiba empezó a sonar por lo que él tan solo buscó sus pantalones y lo sacó de uno de los bolsillos -¿aló?-

-mi amor ¿adivina que? Naru quiere salir a festejar así que nos vemos en Kannon en media hora ¿de acuerdo, la conoces?-

-¿tiene que ser ahora?- Kiba habló en voz baja ignorando por completo el termino cariñoso que había usado Ino sabiendo que de seguro se encontraba con el resto de la familia cerca.

-así es, te espero. No demores mucho- sin siquiera tiempo para reclamar y la rubia ya le había colgado, miró a Shino pendiente del televisor y suspiró. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir. Y mucho menos a Shino quien lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

+--+

Kakashi arregló su camisa y se miró en el espejo mientras veía a una hermosa Shizune salir del baño con apenas una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, les tocaba compartir habitación por obvias razones y la manera en que la castaña lo miró, entre preocupada y avergonzada lo hizo sonreír –no te preocupes, no pienso hacerte nada, por mi no tienes que preocuparte- le dio un beso en la frente a Shizune y salió de la habitación dispuesto a encontrarse con el resto de la 'familia' en el piso de abajo.

-¡hermanito mira que apuesto!- bajando las escaleras pudo ver a una sonriente Ino que se abrazaba a un Naruto bien vestido y con las ropas más caras, seguramente la todo su sueldo actual costaría ese reloj de plata que el rubio cargaba, sonrió ante sus pensamiento y decidió terminar de bajar

-pues tú también te ves hermosa Ino- el rubio abrazó a la muchacha y esta rió por la muestra de cariño, cuando no habían tantos problemas en casa, Deidara solía tratarla así, como una princesa.

-creo que ya…- cuando Sasuke detuvo sus palabras todos lo observaron extrañados pero él de inmediato se despabilo olvidando por unos minutos que la presencia de Naruto lo había sorprendido –podemos irnos-

-solo falta Shizune- Kakashi palmeó levemente la espalda del pelinegro menor y este lo observó por unos segundos hasta que le habló en apenas un susurro –no te vuelvas tu propio enemigo- Sasuke tan solo arqueó una ceja y Kakashi volvió a sonreír –se nota que te atrae el rubio- y sin decir más bajo las escaleras dispuesto a hablar con su 'sobrino'.

+--+

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke entró a la discoteca supo que ese no era un lugar para él. Demasiado ruido. Demasiada gente. Demasiado todo. Observó de reojo a su rubio hermano menor y al ver la sonrisa de este decidió que lo mejor sería acostumbrarse, pero no lo hacía por que la presencia del rubio influyera en algo, por supuesto que no, lo hacía por que ese era su trabajo, mas nada.

Ino ni siquiera espero a que todos se sentaran antes de agarrar por el brazo a Naruto y llevarlo a la pista, Naruto era apuesto pero ella sabía que no debía involucrarse demasiado con el rubio, en otras circunstancias no habría dudado en conquistarlo, pero no se quejaba del supuesto novio que le había tocado, Kiba era un muchacho no solo apuesto sino también muy simpático y eso que escasamente lo había tratado.

Shikamaru era demasiado aburrido para bailar, él solo salía con su dichosa prometida y por eso Tenten accedió a salir del brazo de Sai quien le sonreía abiertamente y por sus movimientos pudo darse cuenta perfectamente que era un muchacho que estaba acostumbrado a ir de fiesta en fiesta.

Kiba entro en la discoteca intentando pasar desapercibido y rogando que con un poco de suerte Ino se haya equivocado de sitio pero apenas diviso a Kakashi, Shizune, Itachi, Shikamaru y Sasuke en una de las mesas aparentemente conversando supo que su suerte hace algún tiempo parecía haberse ido de vacaciones –hola- escuetamente saludo y bebió lo primero que encontró en la mesa. Odiaba mentirle a Shino. Pero él no debía saber de ese trabajo, nunca vería con buenos ojos que engañaran de esa manera aun muchacho como Naruto.

-¡ya llegamos!- Suigetsu y Deidara se sentaron en la mesa junto al resto de su gran familia y Sasuke tan solo bebió de golpe el vaso con vodka esperando por que el tal Deidara no volviera a arruinarle el plan

-niisan- el rubio de coleta mordió su labio inferior cuando a pesar de la música el susurro en alto de Naruto le había llegado a los oídos, se levantó del asiento y lo abrazo intentando ignorar el rostro sorprendido del menor, recordando las palabras de Suigetsu.

-lo siento, es solo que todo esto fue tan de sorpresa que no había podido analizarlo bien- Deidara lo miró a los ojos por un par de segundos y luego le sonrió

-esta bien, yo te entiendo- le correspondió a la sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa junto a los demás

-¿y el resto? Mis padres y mi abuelo decidieron quedarse alegando que todo esto no era para ellos- Sasuke volvió a beber otro vaso de vodka más rápido de lo que sus propios sentidos se lo permitían. No estaba nervioso. Para nada.

+--+

Karin decidió apagar las luces y que el resto se las arreglara cuando llegaran, pasaban de las tres de la mañana y ella ya no seguiría esperándolos, ya había aguantado los gritos durante casi toda la noche de Tsunade diciendo que Jiraiya era un completo pervertido y que no pensaba compartir cama con él, y del mismo Jiraiya gritando que había creído agarrar almohadas y no… aquella parte ya la tenía aburrida, subió las escaleras y por los ventanales observó las luces de los carros entrando en la casa. Lo pensó por unos momentos y luego se decidió. Que se las arreglaran solos, ella quería dormir.

Kakashi abrió la puerta de la mansión y encendió un par de luces al notar que esta se encontraba casi a oscuras, le cedió el paso a Itachi y Naruto quienes traían a Sasuke que se tambaleaba un poco, rodó los ojos mientras los veía alejarse hacia la sala, sabía muy bien que el Uchiha se había emborrachado por sus palabras y obviamente al darse cuenta de que él tenía razón. Niños… pensó cansadamente mientras observaba al resto entrar en la mansión.

-creo que lo mejor será ya acostarnos es muy tarde- el comentario de Ino les llegó como anillo al dedo a todos quienes solamente asintieron

-entonces yo me tengo que ir- Kiba se levantó del sillón dispuesto a marcharse pero la mano de Ino entrelazando la suya lo detuvo

-podrías quedarte-

-¿como? No… yo… no creo que a tu familia… pues…-

-por nosotros ni te preocupes, ya eres como de la familia- el castaño observó a Sai quien le sonreía abiertamente mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros

-pero-

-bueno ya basta, Kiba si te quieres ir vete, yo tengo mucho sueño y me voy a mi habitación- Itachi se levantó de su asiento y de inmediato todos lo imitaron a excepción de Naruto y un mareado Sasuke.

-pero Itachi-niisan ¿no pensaras dejarlo aquí?-

-que se quede, para que aprenda a no beber tanto- la intervención de Deidara sorprendió a todos e Itachi sonrió mientras lo veían subir despreocupadamente las escaleras

-Dei tiene razón, subamos y no te preocupes por él Naruto, vamos-

-yo subo enseguida-

Naruto escuchó a cada uno subir tranquilamente las escaleras y como la puerta de la mansión se abría y cerraba seguramente con la salida de Kiba y Tenten, escuchó algunos 'oye esa es mi habitación' 'sal de aquí' y '¿este era el piso de las habitaciones?' por lo que sonrió, Sasuke no era el único pasadito de tragos esa noche –Sasuke... onii-san… levántate- movió un poco el cuerpo del pelinegro que permanecía recostado en el mueble pero este pareció no hacerle demasiado caso.

-Sasuke…- volvió a moverlo esta vez con más fuerza por lo que esta vez el pelinegro abrió lentamente los ojos

-¿Naruto?- se levantó lentamente y el licor dentro de su cuerpo lo hizo marearse un poco por lo que el ojiazul frente a él tan solo lo agarro por uno de los brazos

-vamos te llevo a tu habitación- se dejó guiar por el rubio y sonrió ligeramente sin estar en sus cinco sentidos todavía, cuando estuvieron frente a las escaleras Sasuke supo que no podría aguantar continuar con el cuerpo de Naruto tan cerca.

-aléjate- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo confundido –yo… yo puedo subir solo- Sasuke se apoyó en el barandal de las escalera pero apenas subió un escalón tuvo que volver a bajarlo, diablos… se sentía peor de lo que podía soportar

-déjame ayudarte- el rubio pasó uno de los brazos de Sasuke sobre sus hombros pero el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke le evitó avanzar -¿Qué sucede?-

-Naruto…- la mano de Sasuke acarició su mejilla y Naruto se sintió extrañamente nervioso por ello.

Por dos escasos segundos mirar a Naruto a los ojos fue lo mejor que le pasó, pero cuando esta mirada rayó en el miedo Sasuke supo, a pesar de los tragos que se estaba excediendo. Pero su razón parecía no querer despertar por que a pesar de estar razonando todo aquello sus labios ya se movían solos acercándose lentamente a los labios del rubio quien ya no sabía que hacer.

El ruido inoportuno del timbre los interrumpió. Antes de que sus labios se juntaran. Y Naruto lo agradeció. No habría podido moverse, dejó a Sasuke apoyado en uno de los pilares a unos cuantos pasos tras de él, todavía muy confundido seguramente por lo que había intentando hacer, abrió la puerta y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los mieles de la persona frente a él, su corazón palpitó con una fuerza. Recordando de inmediato la conversación hace horas con Sai.

-Naruto… ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así?- Iruka dejó las maletas en el piso y abrazó a un nervioso rubio que permanecía con las manos sobre la puerta

-Iruka-sensei- el castaño levantó la mirada al pelinegro que se encontraba tras Naruto y sonrió –él es de tu familia ¿cierto?- Sasuke intentó retenerle la mirada pero casi de inmediato sintió náuseas y del mismo modo unas convulsiones se apoderaron de su cuerpo haciéndolo vomitar en la maceta mas cercana.

-eh…-

-¿esta es tu familia Naruto?- Iruka enarcó una ceja al ver como el muchacho pelinegro vomitaba y como Naruto rascaba su cabeza obviamente avergonzado

-todo tiene una explicación-

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus palabras, un saludo y espero que estén bien, hasta el próximo capi!**_


	3. Iruka Es Mucho Mas Que Un Tutor

**Pobre Niño Rico**

**CAPITULO 3: **Iruka Es Mucho Más Que Un Tutor

-…entonces salimos a festejar y Sasuke se pasó un poquito pero es la primera vez- Naruto habló con nerviosismo mientras sonreía levemente frente a un Iruka que lo observaba con atención

-¿y tu como sabes que es la primera vez si recién lo conoces?-

-por que Itachi me dijo que se había emborrachado con poco, por que no está acostumbrado a hacerlo- el castaño masajeó su sien acomodando su espalda en el respaldar del sillón.

-su té, Iruka-san- le sonrió a la pelirroja y bebió un poco de la taza, hace unos segundos que su visita había despertado a los miembros de la nueva familia de Naruto y por ende el tal Itachi junto a Sai se habían llevado a un Sasuke un poco aturdido, Iruka desvió la mirada hacia el resto de los sillones, donde se encontraba gran parte de la familia observándolo atentamente vestidos con pijama, sentía cierto nerviosismo en el ambiente, pero lo que realmente le incomodaba era la fija mirada de un peliplateado.

-Naruto…- el rubio miró a su tutor con calidez que asombró a los presentes puesto que no lo habían visto mirar al alguien de esa manera antes –your uncle looks at me too much and… that is very, very uncomfortable- Naruto rió antes las palabras del castaño que le indicaban lo incómodo que le resultaba la mirada de su tío y aún más cuando notó que al parecer ninguno hablaba inglés a parte de los dos

-don't worry- el rubio se dirigió ahora a su familia y les sonrió –no es nada es que estamos acostumbrados a hablar en inglés-

-si, disculpen- esta vez fue Iruka quien habló, pero tomando una nota mental muy importante, que la familia de Naruto no conociera el inglés era útil para poder hablar con el ojiazul a solas cuando lo necesitara y sin que nadie se enterara, pero a la vez era extraño, si esta familia era adinerada ¿Por qué no conocían otro idioma? Generalmente por los viajes o por simple cultura general, era lógico que supieran un idioma más –Naru… here there is something that I don't like- las palabras del Umino sonaron serias y Naruto lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"_¿Qué hay algo no le gusta, a que se refiere?_" intentó preguntarle el por que pero a pesar de que era conciente de que el resto de su familia no les entendía, no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo, pero ¿que era eso que no le gustaba a Iruka? –but… they are…-

-Naruto es mal educado hablar en otro idioma frente a los demás, es como si hablaras en susurros de otras personas- el comentario que intentó sonar gracioso pero que Iruka identificó como molesto por parte del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha le incomodó.

Tras de Itachi venía un Sai con el entrecejo arrugado, algo que llamó la atención de Naruto puesto que hasta ahora tan solo lo había visto sonreír, pero por unos minutos pensó que era lo normal, una persona no siempre sonríe –tú eres el hermano de Naruto ¿cierto? Si mal no recuerdo Itachi- Iruka estiró su brazo recibiendo un apretón por parte del pelinegro, Naruto ya le había presentado respectivamente a su familia y suponía que era él, el mayor de los hermanos –mi nombre es…-

-Iruka-san, Naruto en el poco tiempo que tiene aquí nos ha hablado de ti-

-es un gusto conocerlo- agregó Iruka un poco contrariado por la actitud de aquel muchacho, había algo en él que no le gustaba, muy aparte de no compartir casi ningún parecido con el rubio que creció a su lado

-it is also a pleasure for my- el castaño hizo un amago de sonrisa y soltó la conexión que tenía con la mano del pelinegro, la mirada de Uchiha Itachi no le gustaba.

-Itachi-niisan ¿hablas inglés?-

-desde los trece, al igual que Sai y Sasuke- la mirada de Itachi cambió inmediatamente cuando se dirigió al rubio quien lo miraba expectante –el resto no ha aprendió por que le daba pereza ir a una academia privada y se conformaron con lo básico en el instituto-

-pero tengo entendido que los mejores colegios del país son bilingües-

La intervención de Iruka confirmó lo que Itachi ya sospechaba, ellos podían cegar a Naruto con varias cosas, puesto que el muchacho no cabía en su emoción de por fin haber encontrado a su familia, pero aquel castaño frente a ellos era muy astuto y era obvio que apreciaba al ojiazul –bueno, bueno… no es el momento para hablar de esas cosas ¿no les parece?- esta vez fue un sonriente Sai el que se dirigió a la familia, a él tampoco le agradaba la presencia del castaño, pero al parecer les tocaría ser más precavidos.

+++--+++

Luego de toda aquella incómoda situación. La tensión se disolvió en unos pocos minutos cuando todos alegando de la hora y el cansancio acordaron acostarse a dormir. Iruka se instaló en la habitación de huéspedes y a pesar de que Naruto quería seguir hablando con él, se encargó de que el ojiazul se fuera a su habitación, el viaje había sido repentino y cansado, pero sobre todo largo.

Se acostó en la cama. Y cerró los ojos. Era la familia de Naruto, no podía sospechar de ellos, después de todo Orochimaru se había encargado de buscarlos por muchos años, es cierto que existía un gran parecido físico entre la mayoría. Pero aún así también había algo que los hacía distantes. Soltó un suspiro y decidió no pensarlo más, por lo menos no hasta dentro de unas horas.

+++--+++

Cuando Naruto golpeó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres cerca de las ocho de la mañana no se sorprendió al verlos despiertos y ya arreglados. Después de todo ellos no habían salido en la noche y era normal que se levantaran relativamente temprano, él no había podido dormir muy bien, sabiendo que tenía una conversa pendiente –oka-san ¿podríamos hablar?- Tsunade abrió más la puerta permitiéndole el acceso

-¿de que quieres hablar?-

Naruto se sentó en la cama y observó el piso durante varios segundo, Jiraiya continuó secando su cabello y Tsunade se sentó a su lado mirándolo con atención –sé de lo que quieres hablarnos- Tsunade en ese momento se maldijo por no haber leído el guión, ahí estaba toda la supuesta razón por la que había dejado a Naruto en adopción. Maldición ¿ahora que historia loca le inventaría al muchacho?

-¿en serio?-

-Nakuto- los dos rubios observaron al peliblanco frente a ellos y a Tsunade le tembló un poco la ceja izquierda

-es Naruto- aclaró el ojiazul mientras veía a su padre toser levemente

-si, lo sé… es que… son lo nervios ¡si, eso! Los nervios- la ojimiel rodó los ojos exasperada y pasó uno de su brazos por los hombros del muchacho.

-Naruto… yo lo siento mucho- agachó levemente la cabeza dejando que unos mechones rubios cubrieran sus ojos ¿Qué demonios se inventaba? Mordió su labio inferior –pero… ¡todo fue culpa de tú padre!- aquella reacción tomó por sorpresa a Naruto y Jiraiya

-¡¿acaso estas loca mujer?!-

-¡¡el desalmado fuiste tú por que me dejaste abandonada en aquella noche lluviosa!!- Tsunade se fingió triste aferrándose a un sorprendido Naruto que lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

Jiraiya miró enojado a aquella rubia, claro le estaba dejando a él la responsabilidad de llenar los huecos vacíos en su supuesta triste historia de abandono –oto-san… tu ¿hiciste eso?-

-pero… pero… ¡Por que tú madre me engaño!- esta vez Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y Tsunade se soltó del rubio para poder levantarse y ponerse cara a cara con él descarado peliblanco.

-¿de que diablos estas hablando?- Tsunade posó sus manos en su cadera y esperó una respuesta por parte de Jiraiya

-yo… ¡yo te vi aquella noche besándote con tu mejor amiga!- en el momento que Naruto escuchó aquella confesión por parte de su padre, decidió que estaba sobrando

-yo creo que no es el mejor momento y debo marcharme-

-no tú te quedas- Tsunade lo agarró de los hombros y obligó al menor a volver a sentarse -¿a ver señor despechado de donde sacas que yo fui quien la besó? Para que te enteres… ¡fue ella quien me besó!-

Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron a los ojos respirando agitados, la mentira estaba tomando dimensiones demasiado grandes –oka-san… oto-san… en serio creo que…-

-cállate Nakishi-

-¡es Naruto!- gritó Tsunade -¿no puedes ni recordar el nombre de tu propio hijo?-

-¡lo acabé de conocer hace un día!-

-¡es igual!-

-eh…-

-¡silencio!- el rubio tan solo asintió mientras veía a su padre retomar la palabra -¡creí que me habías sido infiel!-

-¡pues ya te diste cuenta de que no lo fui!-

-¡discúlpame entonces!-

-¡esta bien-

-eh… si ya se disculparon casi veinte años después, creo que deberían dejar de gritar ¿no?- ambos mayores miraron al rubio y suspiraron, Tsunade volvió a sentarse junto a Naruto y dulcificó su voz

-Naruto… en resumen una amiga…- Tsunade apretó su puño molesta por tener que reforzar la estúpida mentira descarada de Jiraiya –una amiga me besó pero yo obviamente la rechacé por que amo a tu padre- esta vez miró a Jiraiya y le sonrió, ambos correspondieron sus sonrisas y Naruto se enterneció con aquel gesto, tan bien fingido.

-el caso es que tú padre mal entendió la situación y desapareció por varios meses, luego te tuve a ti y por alguna razón te parecías tanto a él… que yo…- la voz de Tsunade empezó a entrecortarse

-pero me parezco a él, en realidad me parezco más a ti oka-san-

-¡PERO EN ESE MOMENTO ERAS SU VIVO REFLEJO!- Naruto hizo para atrás su cabeza ante el grito de su madre y la rubia se calmó para no asustar al muchacho.

-esta bien…- admitió Naruto y sonrió intentando aclararle a la ojimiel que podía continuar

-bueno como decía, entonces actué estúpidamente y te abandoné. Luego Jiraiya y yo nos reconciliamos a los pocos meses pero tú ya no estabas en el orfanato- Tsunade fingió llorar –te buscamos por mucho tiempo… pero ya no te hallamos-

-pero… Orochimaru-otosan me adoptó cuando estaba cerca de cumplir el año-

-es que te transfirieron de orfanato Namini-

-es Naruto- aclaró el rubio consternado y ya un poco acostumbrado –pero ¿se pueden transferir bebés de un orfanato a otro?-

-¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE HACER PREGUNTAS Y CONFIAR EN TUS PADRES?!- el grito de Tsunade estremeció a Naruto quien se solo asintió al ver los gestos enfurecidos de su madre -¡HICIMOS TODO LO POSIBLE POR ENCONTRARTE!-

-si… yo… yo entiendo, esta bien oka-san. No te exaltes-

-no le hagas caso Nartu-

-¡NARUTO!- gritaron esta vez al unísono los dos rubios.

-por lo menos estuviste cerca- pronunció el Uzumaki mientras masajeaba su sien -¿y mis hermanos? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?-

-tu madre los dejó con Kakashi-

-¿y por que no me dejó con mi tío a mí?-

-por que me fugué del hospital a los pocos segundos de dar a luz y te dejé. Yo desaparecí también varios días sin ver a tus hermanos, estaba muy triste y desesperada-

-así que del hospital me pasaron al orfanato- concluyó finalmente y soltando aire de sus labios sin notar las miradas que cruzaron los dos mayores, sintiéndose aliviados

-a pesar de que yo no tuve tanta culpa como tu madre, lo siento Nakus- Naruto prefirió no corregir a su padre y lo abrazo sin notar el esfuerzo titánico que hacía Tsunade por no golpear a aquel hombre

-esta bien oto-san. Ya todo es parte del pasado-

-yo también lo siento mucho Naruto, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-

-yo te perdoné hace mucho oka-san, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Yo lo único que deseaba era poder conocerte, poder conocerlos a todos. Recuperar nuestro tiempo perdido- la voz de Naruto se fue entrecortando en el camino y se abrazó a una Tsunade que había enternecido sus gestos sin darse cuenta de ello.

+++--+++

Sasuke sonrió triste. Y se alejó de la puerta de la habitación de Jiraiya y Tsunade dejándolos a solas junto a Naruto. Estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco cada dos segundos que escuchaba como ese par intentaban sustentar su patética historia de cómo habían abandonado al rubio. Las últimas palabras que había escuchado por parte del Uzumaki lo habían desubicado, dejando que cierto sentimiento de culpa se posara en su pecho. Intentó no pensar demasiado en eso y bajó las escaleras.

-buenos días Sasuke-

-Karin no grites- contestó mal humorado entrando a la cocina y con una mano en la cabeza –por favor dame algo para la resaca- la pelirroja sonrió ante la actitud y apariencia del muchacho, no entendía como le había echo para levantarse temprano, pero tampoco le importaba, lo que la extraño fue aquel gesto desolado que notó en las facciones del menor de los Uchiha cuando bajaba por las escaleras.

+++--+++

"_Nunca había bebido de esa manera, por lo general el acostumbrado a la bebida era Itachi quien pasaba de fiesta en fiesta. Pero la noche pasada había necesitado tanto ese vodka. Con apenas unas horas fingiéndonos una familia feliz y esa gente ya me tenía loco. Y con la explicación de Jiraiya y Tsunade la verdad sentía que toda esa mentira era una bomba a punto de explotar. Pero la verdad esa bomba duró mucho sin explotar. Pero cuando esta explotó hubieron demasiados heridos"_

+++--+++

Ino se lanzó en la piscina. Este definitivamente sería el mejor trabajo que tendría en toda su vida. Eran cerca de la una de la tarde y en cualquier momento almorzarían, nadó durante varios minutos cuando un chapuzón llamó su atención, levantó sus ojos azules y observó aun sonriente Naruto nadar hasta ella por lo que tan solo le correspondió a la sonrisa.

-no sabía que fueras tan buena en la natación Ino-

-¿me estabas viendo?- el rubio asintió y la muchacha se sonrojó ligeramente –fui campeona durante el instituto-

-¿en serio? Pues con razón nadas incluso mejor que yo-

-¿tú también fuiste campeón?-

-una gran amiga lo era y ella me enseñó a nadar, decía que si lo quería podría convertirme también en campeón, pero nunca me ha gustado lo suficiente este deporte como para desarrollarme profesionalmente-

-ya veo…- Ino lo miró con cierto grado de admiración -¿y quien era tu amiga?-

-Hyuuga Hinata-

-¡¿Hyuuga Hinata?!- la ojiazul miró asombrada a su hermano -¡ella es la que ganó el oro en las olimpiadas!-

-si… no la veo desde hace unas dos semanas ¿quieres conocerla?-

-me encantaría-

Naruto sonrió ante el gesto ilusionado de su hermana y acarició sus cabellos –esta bien, la llamaré en estos días para que se de unas vacaciones por acá-

-¡eres el mejor!- Ino sin pensarlo se abrazó a Naruto, y el de inmediato le correspondió, se sentía demasiado bien. Jamás había sentido aquel amor filial tan propio como cuando la rubia lo abrazó. Esta nueva vida era todo lo que había deseado.

+++--+++

Suigetsu entró a paso tranquilo a la cocina que despedía un exquisito olor a manos de un concentrado Chouji que se dedicaba a dar los últimos toques a la comida, miró a Karin sentada leyendo una revista y se sentó frente a ella en la pequeña mesa de la cocina –buenas ¿me sirves un poco de jugo de naranja por favor?- la pelirroja levantó la mirada y enarcó una ceja

-¿disculpa?-

-que por favor me sirvas un jugo de naranja-

Una carcajada por parte de la mujer sorprendió a Suigetsu –mira muchacho. Si Naruto NO está presente tú pasas de ser Suigetsu-san a simplemente Suigetsu ¿entiendes?- el rostro del peliplateado le dio a entender a Karin que el muchacho aún estaba perdido –no te voy a servir nada, la refrigeradora tiene de todo, así que si deseas algo, solo ve y sírvete- Suigetsu miró con desaliño a la mujer pero cuando vió a unos Ino y Naruto sonrientes acercarse, sonrió.

-buenas- la alegre voz de Naruto hizo que Karin se levantara y le sonriera

-ahora si Karin. Sírveme un vaso de jugo de naranja por favor- la pelirroja miró enojada al peliplateado

-enseguida Suigetsu-san ¿desean ustedes algo de beber?-

-yo quiero una soda-

-y yo una limonada- Karin asintió y se alejó de los muchachos mientras estos empezaban a conversar de algún tema en particular, Suigetsu se las pagaría. Oh si… se las pagaría y muy caro.

+++--+++

-¡todo está exquisito!- exclamó feliz Kakashi probando el primer bocado de su plato y por el gesto del resto de presentes en el comedor, supo que no era el único con esa impresión

-suena como si fuera la primera vez que come de manos de Chouji-kun- la voz de Iruka sonó amable y por supuesto acompañado por una sonrisa, pero aquello incómodo a la gran mayoría de los presentes, excepto a los Uchiha y a Kakashi.

-pues cada nueva comida de Chouji sabe como si fuera una nueva experiencia- Iruka sonrió ante las palabras del peliplateado y continuó con su propio plato logrando que el resto se relajara

-y dime Deidara-niisan ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Suigetsu?- el rubio se atragantó con la comida ante la repentina pregunta de Naruto, por lo que Suigetsu a su lado palmeó levemente a su espalda.

-¿estas bien Dei?-

-si, gracias-

Deidara sonrió naturalmente por primera vez desde que estaba en la mansión. Sorprendiendo a muchos con aquel gesto, en especial al mayor de los Uchiha quien no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, la palabra incesto, aunque no fuera uno real, rondaba en su mente –bueno Dei y yo nos conocimos en el colegio- Suigetsu habló con tranquilidad mientras veía al rubio de coleta beber un poco de agua –y nos hicimos novios el día de nuestra graduación-

-¿y cuando se casaron?-

El silencio reinó en el lugar por lo que Itachi intervino de inmediato –aquello fue toda una revolución- mintió descaradamente para disimular el silencio que se extendió por momentos –ellos se casaron a escondidas- Deidara escupió el agua que hace momentos había empezado a beber y miró consternado al Uchiha –hermano creo que Naruto tiene derecho a saberlo- Itachi amplió su sonrisa al ver los gestos de Deidara

-pero si no deseas contármelo esta bien Deidara-niisan-

-no- la voz triste de Naruto encogió el corazón del rubio de coleta –esta bien… bueno lo que pasa es que… Suigetsu y yo viajamos a las vegas durante nuestras vacaciones de primer semestre en la universidad y pues decidimos casarnos sin que nadie se enterara, creímos que si mi familia se oponía a lo nuestro pues ya casados no podrían separarnos. Pero ya vez- Deidara volvió a sonreír –nadie se opuso y aquí estamos-

-y ni un poquito arrepentidos de habernos casado- agregó Suigetsu pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio y depositando un beso en la mejilla del de coleta.

Sasuke hubiera deseado pararse y aplaudirlos, pero no lo haría, primero por que eso no iba con su actitud y segundo por que Naruto e Iruka estaban presentes. Aquella había sido la mentira más fluida y bien preparada que había escuchado hasta ahora -¿y tú familia Suigetsu?- la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto era evidente

-pues yo…- el peliplateado miró a Jiraiya –ellos fallecieron hace mucho-

-ya veo… lo siento no quise incomodarte-

-no hay problema- Suigetsu sonrió y la paz volvió a reinar en el comedor Uchiha. Shizune no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Kakashi parecía no dejar de observar a Iruka, ahora entendía aquellas palabras de que no debía preocuparse por él. Miró a cada uno de los presentes y como cada uno empezaba a conversar con algunos. Observó a Naruto y este tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos que la sorprendió. Ese brillo que solo tenía cuando miraba al castaño frente a él. Cuando miraba a Iruka.

El sonido de un vaso quebrarse sorprendió a todos –se cayó- admitió Sasuke mientras ocultaba su mano derecha y sonreía casi imperceptiblemente, poco a poco la atención de todos se alejó del pelinegro, Sai bebió su copa con agua y sonrió, la copa no se había caído. En el piso no había rastro de vidrios ni nada por el estilo, y nadie a parte de él se había percatado de eso.

+++--+++

"_El vaso nunca se cayó. Lo rompí. ¡Naruto es un idiota! Mira que le gustara su tutor… eso es lo más cliché que existe y sabía que le gustaba por que cada vez que él estaba en frente, nada ni nadie distraía la atención de Naruto. Pero él juraba que nadie se daba cuenta. Sin contar con Iruka que nunca se había percatado de los sentimientos de Naruto. Par de idiotas sin duda. Sinceramente… no puedo creer que aún me moleste recordarlo… pero Iruka no sería mi único dolor de cabeza. Más adelante abría otro peor"_

+++--+++

Luego del nutritivo almuerzo Naruto se dirigió con parsimonia hacia el estudio que en vez de eso, parecía una gran biblioteca. Abrió las puertas y observó a Shikamaru recostado en un gran sillón mientras leía un libro y a Sarutobi aparentemente buscando uno entre los estantes –hola…- saludó cortésmente mientras veía el leve asentimiento por parte del castaño.

-¿que tal muchacho, como han sido estas horas?- la voz de Sarutobi hizo a Naruto girar, nunca había sentido lo que era hablar con alguien tan mayor, un abuelo no era algo que esperara encontrar, pero se alegraba de haberlo echo

-fantásticas, has criado una familia excelente-

-gracias- el peliblanco se sintió un poco incómodo con el comentario pero aún así le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-tenía una duda-

-pregunta- Sarutobi sabía muy bien que se arriesgaba demasiado con esa simple palabra, pero no podía negarse a lo que sea que pidiera el ojiazul, eso lo tenía muy claro

-me parece extraño que Sai sea el único que sepa montar a caballo después de todo esa caballeriza parece tener años ahí, una caballeriza como esa no se monta de la noche a la mañana-

Shikamaru despegó la mirada de su libro y observó a las dos personas frente a él. Naruto era muy observador. Lo que él no sabía era que esa casa era alquilada y por tanto ya venía con aquella caballeriza –es que Sai no es el único, cuando yo era más joven también practicaba el hermoso deporte de la equitación- Sarutobi empezó a caminar saliendo del estudio con paso elegante y sereno –pero al parecer el único de todos mis nietos que heredó mi amor por la equitación fue Sai-

-pues no es el único- Naruto alcanzó al mayor y sonrió al ver que salían de la mansión para encaminarse a las caballerizas –a mi también me gusta mucho la equitación, es más he ganado varios premios por eso-

-me alegra mucho escucharlo- Sarutobi le sonrió y Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso

-me gustaría conocer a todos los caballos-

-claro, sígueme- Sarutobi borró su sonrisa evitando que el rubio lo notara. ¿Y ahora? Había visto cerca de diez caballos cuando había pasado por la caballeriza el día anterior. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaban y si al rubio le gustaba tanto la equitación como le había dicho de seguro querría saber lo más que pudiera de los equinos.

+++--+++

-todo bien Orochimaru-san, no se preocupe- Iruka caminó por el gran jardín de la mansión distrayendo su vista inconciente de un sonriente Kakashi que lo miraba desde el balcón de una de las habitaciones –Naruto está bien, feliz como era de imaginarse-

-pero… ¿y la familia?-

-son extraños-

-¿extraños?-

-no me haga caso- Iruka sonrió –son tonterías mías, pero me siento muy feliz de que Naruto haya encontrado a su verdadera familia-

-si yo también…- el tono algo despreocupado del pelilargo al teléfono extrañó al castaño –tan solo procura que Naruto regresé en un mes-

-la verdad es que dudo que desee regresar. No es que Naruto sea un mal agradecido, él lo aprecia mucho pero es su familia y…-

-Iruka, Naruto debe regresar y punto-

Orochimaru cortó la llamada e Iruka se quedó observando su celular durante varios segundos ¿Qué había sido eso? Cada vez esto estaba más extraño. Sacudió su cabeza. Debía alejar sus pensamientos, la familia de Naruto simplemente era particular… nada más, camino de regreso al interior de la mansión pero al sentirse observado levantó la mirada y un sonriente Kakashi le hizo un gesto en forma de saludo antes de entrar a la habitación. Iruka arrugó el entrecejo. No le gustaba que ese peliplateado lo observara tanto, se trataba del tío de Naruto.

+++--+++

Sasuke permanecía apoyado en el mesón de la cocina bebiendo un poco de agua, pensando seriamente en lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Naruto andaba de aquí para allá preguntando y preguntando, tan solo esperaba que nadie cometiera algún error –relájate ototo- Itachi entró a paso tranquilo a la cocina mientras se servía un poco de algo que le aprecio a Sasuke que era algún jugo. El timbre sonó.

-Naruto hace demasiadas preguntas-

-está entusiasmado es normal- el pelinegro mayor se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el pequeño comedor de la cocina –no le digas nada al respecto, eso si sería sospechoso-

-¿Quién era?- preguntó despreocupadamente Sasuke apenas divisó a Karin entrar a la cocina

-Kiba con su vista diaria, subió a ver a Ino. Se supone que eso es lo que viene a hacer ¿no?- la pelirroja colocó en unos vasos un poco de soda y salió de la cocina.

Unas pequeñas risas se dejaron escuchar en tanto veían como Sarutobi y Naruto entraban por la puerta del patio, Sasuke relajó sus gestos -Acabo de conocer las caballerizas, son increíbles - comunicó entusiasmado el rubio caminando hacia el refrigerados por un poco de agua, Sarutobi se acercó a un tranquilo Sasuke y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-¿adivina que? Ya tienen nombre todos los caballos- susurró el peliblanco de manera que solo Sasuke lo escuchara

-¡Naruto! Por fin te encuentro-

-hola Sai ¿para que me buscabas?- Naruto bebió un poco de agua mientras veía al pelicorto acercarse a él

-venía para que fuéramos a montar a caballo un rato-

-¡perfecto! Acabo de conocer las caballerizas y hubo un caballo que me gustó-

-listo, entonces vamos…- los dos muchachos dieron dos pasos hasta que Iruka apareció en la cocina.

-no sabia que estaban reunidos- comentó despreocupadamente el castaño al ver a todos los presentes

-no lo estamos, Iruka ¿tienes tiempo? Quería hablar contigo- Sasuke apretó el vaso en sus manos

-claro, vamos-

-Sai. Dejémoslo para otro día ¿si?- el pelicorto asintió y los cuatro presentes tan solo observaron como Naruto se marchaba junto a Iruka conversando amenamente.

-Iruka no me agrada- el comentario de Sasuke hizo sonreír a Itachi –es demasiado intuitivo y es obvio que si dice 'rana' Naruto salta-

-yo creo que exageras- Sasuke rodó los ojos al oír la voz de Sai y el tono despreocupado que usó

-bueno…- Itachi se levantó de la mesa al divisar a Deidara subiendo las escaleras –yo voy a hacer una pequeña visita filial-

+++--+++

"_Iruka representaba un gran problema. No solo influía demasiado en Naruto sino que sin proponérselo tenía total control sobre él. Aunque también me molestaba ese acercamiento que tenían ¡y nadie parecía darse cuenta! O por lo menos no le tomaban el debido asunto"_

+++--+++

-…y hoy descubrí muchas cosas de Ino, mi abuelo, mis padres… uff… todo ha sido increíble, tengo tanto que contarte, aunque lo de Suigetsu y Deidara ya lo escuchaste en el almuerzo, pero aún así me falta tanto por saber de toda mi familia, jamás imagine que fueran tantos dattebayo-

Iruka rió al oír como Naruto parecía tomar aire para retomar su rápido y al parecer extenso diálogo, Naruto siempre había sido así de comunicativo, pero en esta ocasión estaba tan feliz, lucía como un niño en vez de un casi adulto que ya era –me alegra oírte hablar así Naruto-

-si, tu risa me dio la ligera impresión de que estabas feliz por mí- el castaño volvió a sonreír y sacudió los rubios cabellos del menor.

-¿alguien ha visto a Tsunade?- Iruka y Naruto negaron levemente ante la pregunta de Jiraiya –pues ojala no se este bañando, odia que entre en la habitación cuando se está bañando- los dos disimularon una sonrisa mientras veían al peliblando subir las escaleras

-ven vamos al estudio- Naruto agarró de la mano al castaño y lo jaló camino al lugar que le había indicado, esperaba que Shikamaru ya no estuviera ahí.

Abrió las puertas y cuando vió al castaño aún recostado en el sillón, descubrió algo nuevo de su primo, al parecer amaba la lectura -¡Shikamaru!- una sonriente Tenten entró de improvisto en el estudio dándole un casto beso en la mejilla a su supuesto novio –que gusto verte Naruto-

-igualmente Tenten, te presento a Iruka-

-mucho gusto- ambos estrecharon sus manos y luego de un par de palabras, Shikamaru intuyendo que Naruto deseaba hablar a solas con Iruka, tomó a Tenten de la mano y salieron del estudio.

-por cierto… no te lo había mencionado pero tu primo Shikamaru se me hace conocido, no sé de donde, pero me parece haberlo visto en algún lado-

-¿en serio?-

-si- Naruto sonrió

-yo también lo había notado, pero no he viajado mucho a este país así que no puedo estar seguro, quizás no es nada, así que preferí olvidarlo. Es mi familia después de todo-

Iruka suspiró y se apoyó en el escritorio -¿de que querías hablar?- miró con cariño al rubio y este desvió la mirada, algo que lo extrañó un poco

-bueno… yo he pensado mucho sobre esto… el día del concierto ¿lo recuerdas?- Iruka asintió –pues hablé con Temari, Kankuro, Gaara y el resto de los muchachos… ellos… me dijeron que te lo dijera… pero yo no estaba seguro. Ahora creo que si lo estoy- el mayor sonrió, no entendía lo que pasaba y Naruto con su juego de palabras lo tenía muy confundido.

-Naruto…-

-yo creo que… que…- Iruka lo miró expectante –pues tu has estado conmigo siempre, eres más para mí que cualquiera de mis amigos, no es por menospreciarlos pero yo siento que tú eres más importante-

-gracias Naruto, también lo eres para mí- el ojiazul levantó la mirada e Iruka en ese momento empezó a comprender algo que hasta ese momento no había visto

-yo te quiero, Iruka-sensei-

Naruto adelantó un paso e Iruka intentó decir algo pero cuando el menor avanzó un poco más los sentidos de Iruka no supieron coordinar a tiempo con su cerebro, por lo menos no para esquivar o evitar el beso que en ese momento Naruto le estaba dando, la puerta del estudio se abrió con fuerza y Naruto se separó del mayor inmediatamente y con cierto temblor provocado más por lo que acababa de decir que por el saberse descubierto.

Los iris molestos de Sasuke se posaron en Iruka, quien aún permanecía asombrado por la actitud de su casi hijo Naruto, no lo consideraba un hijo las edades que se interponían entre ambos no les permitían aquella comparación, más bien quedaban como hermanos. Sasuke avanzó a un paso firme agarrando de las solapas al castaño todavía aturdido y aprovechando aquel estado en el mayor, impactó su puño en aquel rostro.

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- la voz enojada de Naruto llegó a los oídos de Sasuke y esta vez su molesta mirada se posó en el ojiazul. Iruka se limpió el pequeño hilo de sangre que corría por su boca debido al golpe, arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Sasuke -¡no tienes ningún derecho a golpearlo!-

-basta Naruto- Sasuke apretó sus puños al notar como esa simple orden por parte de Iruka calmó al exaltado ojiazul.

Gritos enfurecidos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la casa, pasos apresurados y una puerta cerrarse. Sasuke giró hacia las puertas semi abiertas del estudio con ceño fruncido ¿que clase de escándalo era ese? Podía escuchar la voz de ¿Tsunade? Insultando y gritando a los cuatro vientos -¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Iruka pronunció con tranquilidad esas palabras, olvidando por segundos el pequeño gran problema que habían estado a punto de comenzar en el estudio.

-¿esa no es mi oka-san?- Naruto se colocó junto a Iruka y ambos miraron hacia el mismo lugar que Sasuke, gente bajando por las escaleras se empezó a escuchar, de seguro siguiendo a Tsunade para ver lo que sucedía

-¡Sasuke!- las puertas del estudio se abrieron totalmente y con fuerza -Me harté ¡RENUNCIO! ¡Me voy de esta casa!- una Tsunade con apenas una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y obviamente con el cabello y cuerpo mojado se mostró ante los ojos de los tres presentes -¡¡¡Este pervertido me vio denuda!!!-

-ya cálmate Tsunade ni que tuvieras tan buen cuerpo como para armar tremendo escándalo- Jiraiya la acompañó casi enseguida entrando en el estudio, dispuesto a defenderse. No había sido su culpa, no había escuchado la ducha y se creía solo en la habitación, por eso había entrado despreocupadamente al baño

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- la rubia giró molesta hacia el peliblanco mientras el resto de la 'familia' Uchiha se arremolinaban detrás de ellos.

-disculpa…- Iruka empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la pareja -¿renunciar?- Tsunade y Jiraiya miraron sorprendidos al castaño y pasos más atrás a un Naruto con la cara igual o más confusa que la de Iruka, pero aquella confusión en el rostro de Naruto e Iruka también estaba mezclada con cierto tinte de molestia, si es que no recibían una respuesta de inmediato. Sasuke nunca sintió tanto dinero querer alejarse de sus manos de una manera tan rápida como en esos momentos. En apenas dos días. ¡¿Cómo no pudieron notar la presencia de Iruka y Naruto en el estudio?!

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**

_Hola muchas gracias por sus palabras y sus mensajes espero que el capi les haya gustado, disculpen por la demora pro ando sumamente ocupada, saludos y cuídense. Hasta el próximo capi!_


	4. Querida Familia

**Pobre Niño Rico**

**CAPITULO 4: **Querida Familia

-¿A… que te refieres exactamente con renunciar, Oka-san?- Naruto no demoró, en un par de pasos se colocó junto a Sasuke y observó a la rubia quien envuelta en aquella toalla de color azul lo miraba con algo parecido a la sorpresa –Madre…-

-A lo que se refiere- por fin después de un tiempo, Jiraiya se permitió intervenir –Es a que ella cree que debemos renunciar a lo nuestro-

-Creo que seguimos sin entender- Iruka se cruzó de brazos, el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado y las dudas existentes acerca de esa particular familia, a cada minuto se hacían más grandes.

-Divorcio- Tsunade se enderezó con un gesto de elegancia, nada rebuscado, en el rostro –Estamos hablando de divorcio- el resto de los presentes tras de los dos mayores, se observaron mutuamente, buscando o intentando hallar una respuesta a toda esta situación, no fue hasta que Itachi se adelantó con paso seguro y se abrió paso entre los presentes para poder quedar entre Jiraiya y Tsunade

-¿Divorcio, están hablando en serio?-

-Es lo que tú madre cree-

-No entiendo- la voz de Naruto volvió a hacer presencia –Si lo estabas pensando ¿Por qué se lo viniste a avisar a Sasuke así de repente?-

-Impulso, la verdad es que…- la rubia mayor mordió su labio inferior –No sabía como decírtelo con todo esto de tu llegada-

-Pero… esta mañana ustedes parecían tan…- Naruto bufó con molestia y giró, pasando una mano por su rubio cabello, Iruka de inmediato se acercó a él –No los entiendo-

Cuando los ojos de Naruto volvieron a posarse sobre todos y cada uno de los presentes. Sasuke decidió que era el momento de intentar obviar, aunque fuera un poco el tema –Escuchen, yo creo que nuestros padres necesitan una larga charla- les envió una mirada significativa a los mayores -¿Por qué no los dejamos solos?- a pesar de que todos tardaron en asimilar la información recién recibida. El estudio fue abandonado poco a poco, quedando tan solo dos preocupados Jiraiya y Tsunade.

+++--+++

-¿Cuándo… pasó todo esto?- la manera lenta en la que Sasuke cerró la puerta del estudio, y luego suspiró fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía, fue el indicador para todos de que era el momento de fingirse consternados, por que la preocupación ya la tenían todos marcados en el rostro, donde por algún motivo su gran mentira se viniera al suelo. Las palabras de Naruto quedaron colgadas en el aire y cuando Iruka pasó un brazo sobre el hombro del rubio, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó. Casi inmediatamente.

-Creo que necesitas descansar, ¿Por que no vas a tu habitación y te recuestas un rato?-

-No lo sé yo…-

-Naruto, vamos- Iruka agarró del brazo al rubio y con un leve agarre comenzó a encaminarlo para que subiera las escaleras, sin notar que la mirada de todos los presentes se encontraba tras su espalda.

+++--+++

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?!- la voz prepotente de Sasuke se dejó escuchar con cierta fuerza dentro del estudio, donde toda la familia Uchiha se encontraba reunida. Karin se encontraba afuera, vigilando que Iruka no se apareciera de sorpresa

-Fue un error y lo sé, Sasuke- la rubia no demoró en sacar un cigarro –No necesito que me regañes como si fuera una maldita adolescente impulsiva-

-Pues si no te comportaras como tal…-

-De acuerdo, basta- Itachi intervino de inmediato, masajeando su sien y con los ojos cerrados –De ahora en adelante habrá que fingir, no se cómo, pero que ustedes se reconcilian-

-¿Quieres que nos reconciliemos de la noche a la mañana?- los ojos de Itachi se clavaron inmediatamente en los de un tranquilo Jiraiya

-Obviamente no. Usa tácticas que se yo, pero que se vea creíble, especialmente por Iruka- Itachi empezó a servirse un poco de vodka –Ese hombre nos va a traer demasiados problemas-

La manera en la que Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, arrimado ligeramente en el pequeño librero tras de él, llamó la atención de Sai -¿Qué hiciste?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Te conozco, Sasuke- el azabache que en este momento representaba al primo menor de Naruto, se acercó a un serio Sasuke quien no dudó en fulminarlo con la mirada -¿Qué demonios hiciste?- nuevamente el Uchiha menor arrugó el entrecejo, esta vez con más notoriedad.

-Lo golpeé- Itachi tosió ruidosamente, y dejando el vaso con vodka que acababa de servirse, sobre el escritorio, caminó hasta un inmune Sasuke

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Sasuke?- ajeno a aquello, Sai tan solo tomó el vaso que Itachi acababa de dejar, y lo bebió de golpe

-Fue un impulso-

-¿Un impulso?- la voz de Itachi sonó siseante, manejando cualquier impulso por gritar -¡¿Desde cuando tú te dejas llevar por un maldito impulso?!-

-Iruka…- todos giraron directamente hacia un aburrido Shikamaru –Es un hombre demasiado astuto, aparentemente sospecha de nosotros, la forma en que nos mira, sus preguntas adecuadas- el castaño suspiró –Es obvio que no confía en nosotros-

-Shikamaru tiene razón. Sino aprendemos a controlarnos entre nosotros será muy corto el tiempo que Naruto pase dentro de esta casa- Itachi suspiró, finalmente Sarutobi tenía razón y esto poco a poco se les estaba saliendo de las manos.

-No lo entiendo- esta vez fue Deidara quien se sentó en el pequeño sillón dentro del estudio dirigiéndose a los demás –Si el tal Orochimaru quiere que Naruto se crea todo esto ¿Por qué manda al tal Iruka?-

-Quizás por que Iruka le es más fiel a Naruto que a su propio trabajo, quizás por lo mismo Orochimaru no le contó la verdad, por que lo sabe y no puede despedirlo. Naruto lo odiaría si lo aleja de él- Sasuke empezó a salir del estudio, ignorando al gran número de personas que quedaban dentro.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- fue Sai quien lo detuvo, a varios pasos de él, el azabache permanecía con el vodka en las manos

-Es solo cuestión de observar- en el momento que Sasuke abandonó el estudio. Itachi se permitió suspirar y sentarse en la silla tras el escritorio.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que ver como solucionar todo esto entre Jiraiya y Tsunade-

+++--+++

Subir las escaleras nunca le resultó un trabajo tan pesado como el día de hoy, no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas y menos cuando sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Es más, nunca antes se había tomado la molestia de pedir disculpas, por que simplemente él nunca se había equivocado, sin embargo él se estaba jugando en este momento mucho más que su orgullo. Por un momento, Sasuke se preguntó ¿Qué precio podía tener su orgullo? ¿En realidad todo esto valía los miles que iban a pagarle? Cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Iruka, supo que el momento de la disculpa había llegado. No debía evitarlo.

-Naruto está muy desconcertado con lo del divorcio-

-No es algo seguro- Sasuke interrumpió al castaño quien en seguida enarcó una ceja –Ellos hacen lo mismo creo cada seis meses, que se divorcian, que no. A este punto creo que ya es una costumbre familiar, hasta resulta gracioso-

-¿En serio?-

-Son así de locos-

Por un momento ambos guardaron silencio, y cuando Iruka comprendió el orgullo que tenía el ahora hermano mayor de Naruto, supo que no habrían más palabras de por medio, por lo que tan solo suspiró retomando su camino –Iré por un poco de agua a la cocina, Naruto está escuchando música. Creo que le vendría bien hablar contigo y que le explicaras todo eso del no divorcio- Iruka comenzó a bajar las escaleras y Sasuke todavía con las manos dentro de su pantalón y sin atreverse a girar para mirarlo a los ojos, habló

-Yo… siento mucho lo del golpe. Admito que fui demasiado impulsivo y no te lo merecías-

Sasuke ingresó en la habitación del rubio sin encontrar la menor necesidad de escuchar o ver una respuesta en el castaño, había cumplido con intentar subsanar esa parte y ya no dependía más de él, cuando entró en la habitación, con restos amargos en su boca, por el solo hecho de haber pedido disculpas, se permitió recargarse en la puerta por un par de segundos. Escuchó un pequeño zumbido dentro de la casi silenciosa habitación y de inmediato ubicó a Naruto, sentado en una pequeña silla en el balcón de la habitación, con los audífonos colocados sobre sus oídos.

Se acercó con tranquilidad, una vez más, intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas. Pero cuando observó al rubio sacar de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, detuvo sus pasos. Con una velocidad, que solo proporcionaba la experiencia, el ojiazul sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, antes de dar su primera calada –No Tienes idea de lo que te haría Itachi si te ve fumando ¿Verdad?- levantó uno de los audífonos, para que el muchacho pudiera escucharlo y tal como imagino el rubio giró desprevenidamente sin soltar el cigarrillo de su boca.

-No te esperaba, Sasuke- los dedos del mayor rozaron los labios del rubio cuando le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca, para luego poder darle una larga calada al mismo cigarrillo. Sasuke se odio por aquel contacto, demasiado obvio, solo esperaba que Naruto lo ignorara –Iruka también odia que fume, así que si llega, el cigarrillo es tuyo- rascó su nuca flojamente y sonrió, intentando sacar de su interior esas extrañas palpitaciones que el tacto de Sasuke le había provocado.

-Lo del divorcio… no debe preocuparte- Sasuke miró hacía el horizonte donde, por cierto ya podía marcarse perfectamente el inicio de la noche

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ellos dicen lo mismo todo el tiempo- le paso el cigarrillo a Naruto, quien no demoró en tomarlo entre sus dedos –No tienes por que angustiarte, arman el mismo escándalo cada seis meses. Pero al final… ya los ves, siempre terminan juntos-

Un suspiro proveniente de Naruto le hizo comprender a Sasuke que al parecer le había creído, así de fácil, sin que necesitara más explicaciones y Naruto ya le había creído y el comprobar esa confianza que al parecer el rubio le profesaba lo hizo sentir raramente incómodo –Subiendo las escaleras me encontré con Iruka- el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó, Sasuke supuso que con todo esto del divorcio era normal que el ojiazul hubiera olvidado momentáneamente lo del golpe –Y le pedí disculpas, me comporté como un idiota- apenas pronunció aquellas palabras, le quitó el cigarrillo de las manos al menor, sintiendo que de verdad necesitaba esa nicotina llenando sus pulmones.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Por supuesto que si- el humo salió de sus labios y cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto abrazarlo con fuerza, con una fuerza que lo sorprendió por que fácilmente podría igualar la suya, se sorprendió

-No te imaginas lo importante que es esto para mi- los susurros de Naruto, tan cerca de su oreja, no estaban ayudando y cuando el cigarrillo cayó de entre sus dedos, supo que debía alejarlo –Que tú y él se lleven bien, es lo más importante para mi- pero decidió no hacerlo en este momento.

+++--+++

"_El peor error que pude cometer… es dejar que se acercara tanto a mi. A veces quería que todo terminará de una vez, que los meses pasaran volando, sin embargo otras veces que el tiempo se alargara."_

+++--+++

Deidara arrojó por séptima vez una piedra lo más lejos que su fuerza se lo permitió, el color verde en el césped de esa casa era un color realmente espectacular, no es que el color verde fuera algo que el en realidad apreciara, o que fuera su color preferido, pero el cuidado que le prestaban a aquella casa era tan obvio, que el trabajo debía ser realizado por alguien que de verdad amará su trabajo.

-¿Preocupado, hermanito?- la voz de Uchiha Itachi a su espalda lo hizo detener su próximo lanzamiento

-No- dejó la pequeña piedra caer entre sus piernas –Tan solo me doy unos minutos al día, para alejarme de todos y convencerme a mi mismo de que no le estamos destruyendo la vida a ese rubio-

-Ese rubio, es Naruto- sintió el césped a su lado siendo ocupado por el azabache, ahora a su lado –Y en realidad lo estamos haciendo feliz, dándole la familia que nunca tuvo-

-Una familia falsa-

-¿Siempre tienes que verle el lado negativo a todo?- giró su rostro molesto ante las palabras del Uchiha y cuando notó sus rostros demasiado cerca, arrugó el entrecejo

-Preferiría que tú y yo no crucemos palabras, a menos que estemos en presencia de Naruto-

-¿Me detestas?-

-Más bien es aversión-

Deidara se levantó e Itachi tan solo sonrió –Aversión ¿eh?- escuchó los pasos del rubio detenerse, para poder escucharlo perfectamente –Yo diría que más bien es algo muy parecido al miedo-

-¿Bromeas?- Itachi no demoró en levantarse y el que sus rostros volvieran a estar a menos de un centímetro de distancia realmente le resultaba provocador

-No, y sabes que es verdad. Te da miedo lo que mi presencia provoca en tu cuerpo-

-Eres… muy presumido ¿Sabias?-

La mano de Itachi se aseguró detrás de la espalda del rubio y cuando este se tensó ante el extraño abrazo y sus narices se rozaron por un segundo, supo que tal vez, el idiota que tenía por supuesto hermano tenía un poco de razón –Eres impulsivo Deidara, lo noté desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y temes por que sabes que a veces tus impulsos son demasiado incontrolables-

-No me provoques Uchiha- la voz de Deidara sonó ronca, pero extrañamente excitada –El involucrarnos no nos conviene-

-¡Itachi, idiota!- el grito desde uno de los balcones los hizo separarse de inmediato, ante un molesto Sasuke que junto a un desconcertado Naruto los observaba desde la habitación del rubio -¡Deja de molestar a Deidara, que por el ánimo con el que están mis padres, seguramente te echan de la casa por dos días!-

-¡No necesito que me defiendas Sasuke!- el grito por parte de Deidara, sorprendió a todos, el rubio de coleta estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego a Sasuke -¿Se te olvida que soy mayor que tú?-

-Si claro, para que terminen medio matándose a golpes como la última vez- masculló Sasuke lo suficientemente audible como para que Naruto lo escuchara

-¡No fuiste tú quien recibió el castigo, Sasuke!- esta vez intervino Itachi, saliendo de su estupor, sabía que por la distancia que existía, Naruto difícilmente los pudo haber escuchado y con lo que vio, pues fácilmente podía pasar como una provocación de pelea

-¡Pero si me regañaron por haberlos visto y no detenerlos!-

La risa de Naruto fue espontánea e inundó por completo el absorto silencio que existía en la dichosa casa, interrumpido apenas por los gritos que proporcionaban ahora los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke giró extrañado y los dos adultos abajo no hacían más que compartir miradas extrañados –Lo siento… Lo siento… es que…- Naruto volvió a reír, esta vez con más intensidad –Nunca había presenciado una pelea de hermanos… solo la de mis amigos… pero está es diferente- el rubio apretó su estómago sintiendo cierto calambre por lo fuerte de sus carcajadas –Por que ustedes son mi familia, ahora-

+++--+++

-No tenías que acompañarme- Ino rió ligeramente ante las palabras de Kiba y pasó una mano por su largo cabello rubio, Lee en el volante podía escucharlos perfectamente

-Eres mi novio ¿No?-

-Sabes que…-

-Da igual- las delicadas manos de Ino tomaron del rostro al castaño, quien a verse con la espalda en la puerta del carro, no pudo moverse –Nos vemos mañana- los labios de Ino, como lo imaginaba eran suaves y delicados. Con un sabor a fresa que hace mucho tiempo Kiba no probaba.

Cuando la rubia se alejó lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Kiba sintió que algo dentro de esta historia se le estaba saliendo de las manos –Ino… no creo que esto sea necesario, cuando Naruto no…-

-Pero era yo quien quería hacerlo- sin saber nada más que argumentar, el castaño tan solo asintió antes de bajarse del carro, con un extraño nerviosismo en su interior, principalmente causado por el hecho de que todo eso había sucedido justo frente al edificio donde vivía con Shino –Kiba- la muchacha dentro del automóvil y asomada por la ventana con una brillante sonrisa en los labios llamó su atención –Te ves muy bien cuando te sonrojas-

El auto arrancó de inmediato y lo único que pudo ver fue la mano de Ino Yamanaka agitándose en señal de despedida, el no haber dicho o hecho algo ante aquel beso, le resultó patético. Especialmente por que aquello nunca debió haber pasado -¿Kiba?- levantó el rostro con brusquedad al ver a Shino bajar de un taxi con un pequeño maletín en las manos –Creí que llegarías más tarde-

-Solo… preferí llegar temprano- el pelinegro canceló lo del taxi y apenas prestó su atención al Inozuka supo que el muchacho estaba algo pálido.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Cansado, muy cansado- Kiba empezó a caminar hacia el interior del departamento junto a Shino, en aquel mutismo ya acordado entre ambos –Shino…-

-¿Si?- lo observó empezar a revisar un par de cosas en su agenda electrónico y con un suspiro en los labios, Kiba se decidió a decirle la verdad. Presionó el botón que llamaba al ascensor y tapó con su mano el pequeño aparato electrónico en manos del pelinegro, para llamar por completo su atención.

-Es sobre mi nuevo trabajo-

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Mi trabajo no es como cualquier otro- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pero ninguno se movió, Shino lo miraba fijamente y Kiba mordía su labio inferior –Me contrataron a mi y a otras personas para que…- tomó un poco de aire y se decidió por mirar a los ojos al mayor –Fingiéramos ser la familia de un extranjero, supuestamente yo soy el novio de la hermana de él-

El rictus algo comprensivo en el rostro de Shino desapareció de inmediato -¿Estas bromeando, verdad?-

-No, pero te juro que no es para hacerle daño. Su padre adoptivo solo quería hacerlo feliz además solo será por unos meses a lo sumo-

-Lo están engañando-

-Si, pero…- Kiba tuvo la intención de tocar el brazo de Shino pero cuando él retrocedió, comprendió que las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien.

-¿Tienes idea de lo cruel, inmoral e insensible que es todo esto? ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-19- Kiba agachó la cabeza sintiendo la reprochante mirada de Shino encima de él, no había sido tan buena idea después de todo

-Es un muchachito. Están jugando con sus sentimientos, mintiéndole, engañándolo-

-No es para lastimarlo-

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me indigna de todo esto?- Kiba volvió a mirar a los ojos al mayor –Que si eres capaz de hacerle esto a un desconocido no quiero saber lo que eres capaz de hacerme a mi-

-¿Qué… me estás queriendo decir?- los ojos de Shino se posaron en las puertas cerradas del ascensor

-Quiero que te vayas. No quiero volver a verte- Kiba abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Nunca más-

-¡Hey, Kiba!- el castaño se sobresaltó ante el grito por parte de Shino y parpadeó un par de veces antes de salir de su estupor, frente a él. Shino sostenía en una mano su agenda electrónica y con la otra mantenía la puerta del ascensor abierta -¿Qué te pasa? Entremos- tan solo atinó a asentir y seguir al pelinegro en cuanto ingresaron al ascensor, el mayor continuaba marcando un par de fechas y Kiba se permitió respirar hondamente al percatarse de que su triste confesión, no fue más que producto de su agitada imaginación.

Muchas veces se había planteado el por que no decirle la verdad de su trabajo al pelinegro, pero de inmediato se contestaba así mismo lo idiota de la situación, si Shino se enteraba lo repudiaría por el solo hecho de jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de una persona, en especial por que podría pensar que sería capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos, aunque no fuera posible, de la misma forma.

-Andas demasiado distraído últimamente- Kiba levantó la mirada y al verlo continuar trabajando con la agenda electrónica, sin dirigirle una sola mirada, regresó su mirada al piso

-Es que entre la Universidad y mi… trabajo todo es muy complicado- Shino por fin guardó la pequeña agenda en su bolsillo y agarró de la barbilla a un desprevenido Kiba quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar el gesto impulsivo que él hubiera tenido cuando junto sus labios en un corto beso, muy parecido a una caricia.

-¿Desde cuando tú eres el callado y tranquilo y yo el impulsivo?- Kiba salió de su estupor ante las palabras y arrugó el entrecejo, sin olvidar antes darle un pequeño golpe al mayor

-Idiota- se cruzó de brazos en espera que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran una vez y dio un pequeño suspiro sintiéndose demasiado aliviado al poder percibir a Shino a su lado

-Debes…- la mano del azabache en su cabeza electrizó por completo sus sentidos –Alimentarte mejor, sino no soportaras la carga entre el trabajo y el estudio-

Lo único que pudo percibir luego de sentir aquel tacto sobre sus cabellos castaños, fue lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien que se preocupara por él y notara, aunque no fuera conveniente, cada vez que su estado de ánimo cambiaba.

+++--+++

-Minato…-

Escuchó, a pesar de lo lejos y susurrante en que su nombre había sido pronunciado, como cada letra pronunciada con cuidado le erizaba la piel, esa femenina voz que era capaz de envolverlo en unos segundos, pero a la cual era capaz de odiarla de la misma forma, sintió ese suave brazo pasar por su espalda desnuda en un tenue abrazo y continuó fingiendo que dormía. Con el rostro ligeramente ladeado hacia el contrario donde se encontraba el rostro de la persona que lo acompañaba en estos instantes, semi hundido sobre la almohada.

-No se si me escuchas, pero… Lo siento…-

Era lo mismo cada noche, y Minato empezaba a sentir que esto estaba llegando a su límite, a un punto en el que ya no podría más y se rendía. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, volvía. Renunciar a ella, era casi tan inútil como intentar renunciar a la única persona que ha buscado por años, hasta el punto incluso de obsesionarse.

-Te amo…-

Y con el pendiente de una respuesta que nunca llegaría, por lo menos no, hasta que el alma de Namikaze Minato se sintiera libre de perdonar, la pelirroja apoyó su mejilla en la espalda algo fría del hombre a su lado, percibiendo ese maravilloso calor corporal, dejando que ambos cuerpos desnudos, tapados apenas por una blanda sábana de seda, se rindieran ante el cansancio.

+++--+++

La pelota de Tenis sobre su cabeza fue imposible de ver, el sol brillante como nunca antes se lo impidió, por lo que casi de inmediato elevó su brazo en un vano intento por opacar un poco los rayos del imponente astro, dificultosamente retrocedió y con su objetivo en vista saltó. Lo más alto que pudo y todavía en el aire, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Sasuke logró contrarrestar el fuerte ataque de su rubio hermano.

La pelota rebotó un par de veces en el suelo, mucho antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera razonar, apenas a un metro de distancia de donde hubiera caído la pequeña pelota verde -¿La… la remataste?- el rubio miró incrédulo al azabache quien con una sonrisa prepotente lo miraba enfrente de él, dejando que la raqueta colgara desde uno de sus hombres

-Es que soy mejor que tu-

-Eso no es cierto- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo adelantándose un par de pasos –Nunca nadie ha podido rematar mi lanzamiento, ni siquiera Gaara-

-Es que los Uchiha nunca pierden- Itachi rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Sasuke, divertido con la pequeña pelea que se estaba armando entre los dos, ignorando por completo al nombrado Gaara

-En ese caso- Uzumaki afiló su mirada –Yo también soy un Uchiha, debería haber quedado en empate-

-Entonces sencillamente yo soy mejor que tú, dobe-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

La pelea continuó, Itachi aburrido decidió mirar a cualquier otra parte mientras esperaba a que el juego se reanudara. Jugaban dobles desde hace unos diez minutos él con Sasuke en contra de Naruto y Kiba. Vió rápidamente como Ino se acercaba al Inozuka con un vaso con refrescante limonada, quien un poco incómodo con la situación aceptó la bebida. Esa muchachita rubia se estaba tomando muy en serio su actuación, el contraste existente entre las dos personalidades de los verdaderos hermanos rubios, era tan férrea que Itachi se preguntaba como se podían llevar tan bien Ino y Deidara.

Y precisamente cuando sus pensamientos divagaban entre el muchacho de coleta larga y la rubia enfrente de él, fue cuando observó a Deidara caminar descalzo sobre el césped, apenas vestido con una bermuda azul de rayas rojas, una toalla algo larga colgaba de uno de sus hombros, caminaba directamente hacia la piscina. Itachi pudo sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho, producto por su puesto de la adrenalina que sentía su cuerpo al verlo de esa manera.

Deidara era demasiado ambivalente, se la pasaba diciendo que pretendía mantenerlo lejos, pero de repente se desfilaba enfrente suyo de esa manera. Sin embargo en cuanto vió a Suigetsu también en bermuda corriendo velozmente hacía el rubio un retorcijón en su estómago le hizo pensar que estaba enfermo -¡Dei, cierra los ojos!- todos giraron repentinamente hacia la zona de la piscina, donde el rubio de coleta tan solo tuvo tiempo de levantar la cabeza antes de que los fuertes brazos de Suigetsu lo apresaran con fuerza y en un salto impulsivo ambos cayeran a la piscina.

+++--+++

"Nunca viví el verdadero calor familiar, el tener a toda esa gente tan cerca de mi, sonriendo sinceramente, divirtiéndose de verdad, el calor que se formó en mi pecho al ver a cada uno de ellos… fue tan gratificante. Por un momento pensé que en realidad toda esta farsa tenía un lado bueno"

+++--+++

Sasuke y Naruto habían detenido su pelea, la risa de todos se hizo presente. Cada uno de los miembros de la familia Uchiha se encontraba presente, a excepción de Jiraiya. Iruka tan solo los observaba desde una de las mesas cercana a la piscina conversando con tranquilidad junto a Shizune y Tsunade, por eso cuando Naruto agarró del brazo a Sasuke, jalándolo improvistamente y llevado por la alegría que sentía en ese momento de compartir un momento con la familia, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Oye…!- Sasuke intentó quejarse, el tacto de Naruto sobre su brazo no le era por completo indiferente -¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Quédate quieto!- se dejó guiar más bien por que intentaba calmar sus propios impulsos -¡Naruto!-

-Vamos a refrescarnos- Naruto le mostró una sonrisa resplandeciente y Sasuke todavía aturdido no se dio cuenta cuando la fuerza del rubio hizo presencia y lo movió con rapidez guiándolo directamente hacia el interior de la piscina. Dos segundos después Naruto también se zambullía en la refrescante agua.

+++--+++

Sasuke bajó las escaleras ya cambiado de ropa y con el cabello todavía un poco húmedo, Naruto seguramente todavía en su habitación todavía se duchaba. No quería, pero debía admitir que de una manera extraña aquel juego tonto de lanzarse en la piscina había sido divertido, luego de que ellos dos se lanzaran Ino, Kiba, Tenten, que había jalado a Shikamaru también los habían acompañado, claro que él se fingió molesto pero aunque no le gustara aceptarlo. Sasuke debía admitir que hace mucho no se divertía de esa manera.

Bajó la escalera de una manera mucho más lenta de lo normal al notar como toda la sala se encontraba repleta de arreglos florales, obra seguramente de Itachi -…Y yo sé que no importa cuantas veces intentes alejarte de mí- Jiraiya, frente a Tsunade se arrodilló con una ramo de rosas rojas en las manos –Siempre no importa cuantas veces, yo iré tras de ti. Hace muchos años me di cuenta de que sin ti no puedo vivir. Y ahora que Naruto está en nuestras vidas, se que nuestra felicidad es completa y no puede ser mayor-

-Ya… ya cálmense que soy yo- Sasuke arqueó una ceja, apoyándose sobre el barandal de las escaleras y viendo con gusto la excelente actuación por parte del peliblanco. La puerta de la habitación del rubio se abrió por lo que hizo una seña para que rápidamente comenzaran con su actuación, por lo que Jiraiya todavía arrodillado tan solo estiró las flores hacía la rubia -…Y yo sé que no importa cuantas veces intentes alejarte de mí. Siempre no importa cuantas veces, yo iré tras de ti. Hace muchos años me di cuenta de que sin ti no puedo vivir. Y ahora que Naruto está en nuestras vidas, se que nuestra felicidad es completa y no puede ser mayor-

Naruto observó sorprendido como su padre miraba anhelante a Tsunade y la mayoría de su familia, al igual que él se encontraba expectante a la respuesta –Idiota…- el corto susurró por parte de la rubia entusiasmó a todos puesto que seguido a esas palabras un fuerte abrazo entre los mayores cerró cualquier problema. Una sonrisa en los labios de Naruto calmó a todos y aún más cuando el rubio se dedicó a observar la cantidad impresionante de arreglos florales que existían en el interior.

-¿Por qué no salimos un rato y los dejamos solos?- Tsunade hizo una mueca imperceptible ante los ojos de Naruto y cuando todos asintieron con una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Tsunade deseó golpearlo a todos

-¡Claro, vayan!- Jiraiya posó una mano en la cintura de la rubia y ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no hacer algo equivocado -¡Aún falta la mejor parte de la reconciliación!- y eso fue todo, apenas la puerta se hubiera cerrado con toda la familia fuera de la casa. Tsunade se dio el gusto de golpearlo directamente en el rostro, sin el menor remordimiento.

-¡Maldito idiota, pervertido!-

+++--+++

Sakura suspiró, aburrida una vez más.

El día de hoy estaba particularmente aburrido, sin ningún cliente en particular y con el montón de estudiantes que salían del instituto pidiendo sus órdenes a cada minuto, el uniforme de la pequeña cafetería en la que trabajaba desde hace un par de meses, era lo suficientemente cómodo como para soportar lo que le restaba del día dentro del lugar, por suerte con aire acondicionado.

La puerta dentro del local se abrió y ella no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa al identificar a los dos hombres que se acercaban conversando entre ambos, él uno era un castaño de cabello un tanto largo y el otro, quien seguramente rondaba su edad, era un rubio de ojos azules y por la ropa que llevaba seguramente extranjero, la agitación que sintió su propio cuerpo al tenerlos enfrente fue magnífica, quizás era esta la mejor parte de su trabajo.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos-

-¿Eh?- Naruto giró al oír aquella femenina voz y sonrió distraído al percatarse por fin de que habían llegado a la cajera –Buenos días dos jugos de naranja por favor y dos pasteles de fresa-

-En seguida ¿Pagaran en efectivo o con tarjeta?-

-Con efectivo-

Naruto observó con gusto como Iruka sacaba su billetera y cancelaba el valor de las bebidas y comidas para el día de hoy, sintió la mirada de aquella muchacha encima suyo varias veces, aquellos ojos verdes realmente resplandecientes llamaron por un momento su atención, en especial por que en otra situación, la muchacha sería una linda novia que presentar. Sin embargo al canalizar la presencia de Iruka a su lado lo hizo desestimar cualquier tipo de admiración por la pelirosa que ahora les señalaba una mesa frente al ventanal del local.

-Muchas gracias- caminó tras de Iruka con el pedido; No había sido difícil la decisión, luego de que Naruto hubiera propuesto que dejaran solos a la parejita recién reconciliada, la idea de poder permanecer fuera de esa farsa, por unas cuantas horas no les parecía tan mala idea a ninguno de los presentes. Cada uno había tomado un camino diferente alejándose por completo de todo lo que pudiera involucrar por un tiempo a esa extraña familia. Sasuke por supuesto no había querido en ningún momento dejarlo a solas con Iruka, sin embargo oponerse hubiera sido demasiado extraño y evidente, por lo que permanecer callado fue la mejor opción, además debía visitar el apartamento donde vivía junto a Itachi, sus partencias seguían allí y revisar por un momento sus cosas no le hacía daño.

Prácticamente comieron el pequeño pastel frente a ellos en unos minutos, minutos que se hicieron eternos antes de que cualquiera pudiera mencionar alguna palabra de por medio. Naruto sabía del por que de aquel mutismo y al no haber alguna palabra favorable o algún gesto por parte del castaño que le indicara que en realidad había una respuesta que a él le agradara, suspiró.

-Naruto…-

-Lo sé- bebió de su jugo sin observar al mayor, con aquella aprensión en el pecho que le provocaba el saberse rechazado, en especial por la persona a la que más quería

-Te quiero mucho- el codo del castaño se apoyó sobre la mesa para luego posar su quijada sobre la palma de la misma, con la vista fija en las calles transitadas del día de hoy –Pero no del modo en que tú desearías-

-Lo sé- repitió una vez más, con sus ojos azules fijos en la mesa –En realidad lo sabia desde el comienzo-

-Tú también eres más importante que cualquiera en mi vida, Naruto- cuando volvió a elevar la mirada y aquella sonrisa sincera que Iruka le ofrecía, Uzumaki Naruto sintió que finalmente, aunque lo deseara no podría alejarse de él, por que alejarse de Iruka sería intentar arrancarse un pedazo de vida -¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? No conozco bien la ciudad-

-Yo tampoco-

-Entonces- Iruka se levantó del asiento, tomando aire y con aquella mirada determinante que no aceptaba negaciones –Conozcamos la ciudad juntos-

-De acuerdo- dejó el pequeño recipiente donde hace un momento había jugo y caminó junto al castaño, intentando guardar en su memoria lo delicioso que había resultado el pastel y que por supuesto volvería al lugar, posiblemente con toda su familia.

Sintió la mirada de alguien sobre su espalda y en el momento en que escuchó como Iruka abría la puerta logró girar, para sorprender a una sonrojada pelirosa retroceder avergonzada al sentirse descubierta por su mirada, aunque no sentía ánimos para sonreír. Inexplicablemente Naruto sonrió y levantó su mano en señal de despedida, mucho antes de girar pudo ver de reojo como varias de las compañeras de la ojiverde la molestaban y felicitaban debido a su gesto.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, dispuesto a salir, cuando esta se abrió antes sus ojos. Un hombre mayor que él, elegantemente vestido ingresó al local. Ligeramente más alto que él, con el cabello rubio y sus facciones relajadas aquel completo desconocido logró llamar la atención de Naruto en apenas un instante.

El azul de los iris pertenecientes a ambos se entrecruzaron por un par de segundos, por escasos segundos que en ningún momento detuvo el paso de los dos, a pesar de que Naruto ladeó su rostro para no terminar el contacto, aquel hombre tan solo continuó con su camino, acercándose a la cajera y haciendo su pedido. Finalmente Naruto salió del local, todavía con aquel estupor invadiéndolo por completo, por lo menos hasta que se acercó a un sonriente Iruka que ya llevaba unos cuantos segundos esperando a que saliera.

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**


End file.
